


Knock On My Door

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Politics, And spooning, Angst, Attempt at Humor, But Tae and Youngjae are the more prominent characters, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Everyone loves Taehyung and Youngjae, Everyone plays a big role, Friends to Enemies, Gang Violence, Gangs, I hope you appreciate it, I hope you like it, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Its all kisses and cuddles, JB is a douche, M/M, More like OT14, Multi, No Smut, Other kpop groups are in here, Political Alliances, Political Expediency, Politics, Stuff happens, Youngjae and Taehyung are the main characters in the story, i loved writing this, self-aware, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He couldn't stop running. Not after seeing what he saw a few seconds ago. He needed to find shelter. He knew he would be hunted down, He knew he would have to pay the price for sticking his nose where he shouldn't. But, it was an accident, so he wasn't sticking his nose in on purpose. It happened all too fast. He wished he had taken another route to get home. He wished that he hadn't seen anything. But, he knew from that moment, that nothing would ever be the same ever again.-x-x-x-x-x-He just watched in shock. He fell to his knees, His stomach turned inside out. He felt like vomiting. How could a human being do something so cruel to another human being? He didn't understand. Maybe the other had a reason as to why they did such a cruel act. Whatever the case, he wouldn't be able to unsee it. He was in trouble now. Just when he thought life was going to go his way, misfortune came and fucked him over.Life would never be the same...-x-x-x-x-x-Or, Taehyung and Youngjae end up getting their lives turned upside down when they run into BangtanSeven.





	1. Coffee & Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, as far as how they all look. Got7 is 'Hard Carry' Era. BTS is 'YNWA' Era. Coolio. Also, this story is slightly self-aware. Enjoy!

He couldn't stop running. Not after seeing what he saw a few seconds ago. He needed to find shelter. He knew he would be hunted down, He knew he would have to pay the price for sticking his nose where he shouldn't. But, it was an accident, so he wasn't sticking his nose in on purpose. It happened all too fast. He wished he had taken another route to get home. He wished that he hadn't seen anything. But, he knew from that moment, that nothing would ever be the same ever again. 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

He just watched in shock. He fell to his knees, His stomach turned inside out. He felt like vomiting. How could a human being do something so cruel to another human being? He didn't understand. Maybe the other had a reason as to why they did such a cruel act. Whatever the case, he wouldn't be able to unsee it. He was in trouble now. Just when he thought life was going to go his way, misfortune came and fucked him over. 

Life would never be the same...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Choi Youngjae walked in through the door of the café near his school and was greeted by his favorite barista, Kim Seokjin Jin always greeted Youngjae when he entered through the door. Youngjae became a regular of the café during his first year of college and they two have become good friends since then. Youngjae is also familiar with Jin's co-workers: Min Yoongi and Park Jinyoung, They had gotten so accustomed to Youngjae appearing at the café, that they would always have his order ready. 

"Good morning Youngjae!" greeted Jin with a bright smile.

"Morning hyung," he greeted in return as he sat down on one of the stool at the counter. 

Jin walked over to the register and grabbed Youngjae's order. "Here you go. Americano, just the way you like it. And this time, it's on the house."

"Really? Aw, that's very kind and thoughtful, but I would feel bad if I didn't pay for what I ordered."

Jin waved Youngjae's money filled hand away. "Consider it a present from me. It's for being such an optimistic, kind, and funny person."

Youngjae couldn't help but smile at Jin. "Well, in that case, how can I say no? Thank you hyung."

"No, Youngjae, thank you."

Youngjae smiled again as he watched Jin walk into the back of the café. While Jin was gone, Jinyoung approached Youngjae. 

"Oh, Youngjae, you're still here," he said, "I thought you would have been on your way to classes already."

"Yeah well, my first class of the day got cancelled because the professor is sick. So, I've got some down time. And I thought, why not just spend it here with you three?"

Jinyoung was touched. "Aw, Youngjae, that's very sweet of you to think of us."

Youngjae chuckled as Jinyoung began to clean some of the tables. 

"Ah Youngjae," said Yoongi from behind the counter, coming from the back where Jin had gone, "what's up?"

"Hey hyung," he replied, with a smile, "I'm just chilling here until my classes start. My first class got canceled so I'm just gonna spend it here, with you guys."

Yoongi flashed one of his rare, gummy smiles at Youngjae. Youngjae believed that he was the only person who could make Yoongi smile, because not even Jinyoung or Jin have made him smile. Maybe Yoongi liked Youngjae's happiness so much, that he just had to reflect some of the emotion back to the optimistic otter. 

"Youngjae, you have to be the most kind hearted person I know, and that's saying something," said Yoongi. 

Youngjae just smiled back at Yoongi and took a sip of his Americano. 

He just felt like things were going to go right for him. 

Little did he know, he was wrong...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kim Taehyung walked into the arcade that was next to campus. He had an hour before his first class of the day, and decided to play some good old fashioned arcade games before the boringness started. He was greeted by Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, and Mark Tuan. The three have become good friends of Taehyung's since his first year of college. 

"Well if it isn't Kim Taehyung," said Hoseok, "what's up man?"

"Not much," he replied, "just here to play some games before starting school today. If that's okay with you guys."

"Of course it's okay," said Namjoon with a smile, "anything for our favorite customer."

Taehyung smiled at that and then began to play some of his favorite games. 

As he was playing, Hoseok approached him and said, "Wow Taehyung, I think you're beating your old record."

"Does that really surprise you?" Namjoon called out, "The kid comes here almost everyday."

"That is very true."

Taehyung ended up beating his personal score and always signed it with the simple letter: V.

Mark smiled from the corner as he organized the prize corner where gamers would exchange their tickets, or exceptionally cash, for prizes. Taehyung told the guys that he was making it his personal goal to win the ultimate prize: a free PlayStation 4 Pro. He said he wanted to win it for his younger brother, but the three who worked at the arcade were fairly certain that he wanted to win it for himself.

The three watched as Taehyung pretty much tired himself out playing the same game over and over. 

"Alright kid," said Namjoon, "time for you to go to class, don't you think?"  
Taehyung didn't even try to argue. "Yeah. I'll be back either a little later, or tomorrow for sure."

"And we'll be waiting for you," said Hoseok.

Taehyung waved goodbye and exited the arcade and jogged to class. He made it in time, with thirty seconds to spare. 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The day was going by rather slowly. Taehyung finished classes and headed off to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Once he got some food, he sat at a table and waited for his friends to show up. One by one, they sat down at the table, greeted each other and ate. Park Jimin arrived first, followed by Jeon Jungkook,  then BamBam, who arrived with Yugyeom; and finally Jackson. Then after a few more minutes, Youngjae arrived and sat down next to Taehyung. 

"Ah Youngjae, and here I thought you weren't going to show up," said Taehyung with a smile.

"Sorry, the professor held us back for a few minutes," said Youngjae as he set his bag down. 

Youngjae began eating while the others began to converse. 

"Did you guys hear about the gang violence that went down the other night?" Taehyung asked.

The others just looked at Taehyung and arched their eyebrows. 

"What are you talking about Taehyungie?" Jimin asked.

"Well, I read that that one gang: _BangtanSeven_ , were about to get caught by the police, but they had the upper hand and just murdered the whole unit."

Youngjae watched the others tentatively; watching at how tense they were getting from hearing Taehyung talk. Youngjae arched an eyebrow and asked himself mentally, _'Why are they seeming so strange?'_

"Those Bangtan guys are gonna get it one day," said Jackson.

"What makes you say that?" Jimin asked.

"Well, they can be a little sloppy at times. And I hear that their two leaders can be a little hardheaded at times."

Everyone except for Youngjae and Taehyung widened their eyes. 

"You know Jackson," said Jimin, "I heard that you have to watch what you say now a days because the walls have ears thanks to the gangs invading the campus."

"I'm not afraid of them. They can come here and I'll kick all their asses."

BamBam smacked Jackson upside the head. "Shut the fuck up Jackson. Stop being so full of yourself."

Jackson was mad now. "BamBam, I am your hyung. Touch me like that one more time, and you will die."

Youngjae and Taehyung chuckled at them. Those two bickered from time to time and it would always make Youngjae and Taehyung smile. 

"Hey how do you know that the gangs are on campus?" Youngjae asked Jimin.

Everyone's faces turned to look at Jimin, who seemed flustered at the question.

"There's a news site that focuses completely on gangs. I hear that it's also run by some gang members, which would make sense to how they know the latest news updates that are gang related."

Youngjae arched an eyebrow. "Wouldn't the police be able to use that site to catch the gangs?"

"No, I think it has one of those like, encrypted code things that don't let the police, or government, find it and track them down."

 _'How does he know that?'_ thought Youngjae.

"Youngjae, you okay?" Jimin asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was just wondering how on Earth you know that?"

Everyone's attention once again turned back to Jimin. 

"Uh, because it says so on the home page," replied Jimin.

"Right. If you don't mind. Can I see this website?"

Jimin seemed more tense and backed into a corner than ever. "Uh, actually, I can't right now. I've got to get to my next class."

"Class isn't for another hour," said Yugyeom.

Jimin whipped his head to Yugyeom, who had a Cheshire grin on his face. "Right, I knew that. I, uh, got to meet up with some friends before class."

"But, Jimin, you're with your friends right now," said Jungkook.

Jimin gave the youngest a death glare. "I have other friends besides you losers."

With that, Jimin quickly left, leaving Taehyung and Youngjae confused, while the others chuckled.

"What was that about?" Taehyung asked.

BamBam shrugged his shoulders and then showed Youngjae his phone. "Here Youngjae, this is the site."

Youngjae leaned over to look at BamBam's phone and then asked, "How do you know about the site?"

"I have to write a paper about BangtanSeven for class. I found this website through an anonymous source and decided to use it as a reference. My professor knows about it and he said that it was okay to use."

Youngjae grabbed his phone and bookmarked the website.

"Thanks BamBam," he said.

"Anytime," he responded.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Youngjae returned to his dorm room after class. He would head to the café in an hour. But, right now, he wanted to relax a bit from the hardships of studying. 

As he rested on the couch, he heard the door open. He looked over and saw Taehyung walk in, food in hand.

"Hey Taehyung," he greeted.

"What's up Youngjae?" he asked.

"Just resting a bit. I'm gonna head over to the café in a bit. Want me to get you anything?"

"You know what I like."

"I got you."

A few seconds of silence went by before Taehyung spoke.

"Hey Youngjae, did you read anything on that site BamBam showed you today?"

"Uh, yeah. I looked over an article. I couldn't believe that it was actually giving news updates on what's been going on in the underground world. You wanna check some articles out?"

"I already have. BamBam showed me the sight before coming here and I read a few articles. That BangtanSeven gang is quite the notorious gang."

"Right? Did you read that they're the gang that is reportedly hiding amongst the students at this university?"

"I know! I hope they don't stir up any trouble."

Youngjae nodded his head, even though Taehyung couldn't see him at the moment due to organizing the fridge a bit.

"Hey, uh, do you know what was going on with Jimin when I asked him about the site?" Youngjae asked. 

"Hm, no. I mean, I noticed that he tensed up and stuff, but I didn't dig into it."

"You don't think....maybe...that Jimin is part of a gang, right?"

Taehyung propped his head up from behind the door of the fridge. "Jimin's my best friend. I think he would tell me if he was involved in something as serious as that."

"I don't know. You know how in movies and books where somebody is holding a secret to 'protect their loved ones?' Maybe Jimin is doing just that with you, and the rest of us."

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll see if I can talk to him tomorrow about it. But, I really don't think Jimin's the kind of person to be involved in a gang. He looks way to innocent."

"It's always the innocent ones that do the worse things," said Youngjae with a smile.

"Look, this isn't _Scream_. This isn't some self-aware movie. Relax. I'm telling you. Jimin isn't involved in a gang.'

Taehyung walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Youngjae pulled out his phone and decided to read another article before heading over to the café. He pulled up the site and scrolled through article titles until he saw one that caught his eye.

_**"Member of BangtanSeven Seen On Campus of the University"** _

Youngjae read through the article and his eyes widened when he saw a picture of the member. 

There was just no way that it was true. 

It was... _Jimin_.

The article simply went on to say that Jimin was spotted on the campus a few days ago, but hasn't been seen since. 

'I just saw him a few hours ago," he thought.

Youngjae decided that he would talk with Taehyung about it later. Right now, he wanted to see Jin, Yoongi, and Jinyoung. 

He got up from the couch, put on his shoes and then exited his dorm, closing the door behind him. 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Youngjae was greeted once again by Jin when he entered through the door. He smiled at the elder and then sat down at the counter. 

"What's up Youngjae?" Jin asked, "you seem a little flustered."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired I guess," he replied.

"Well, how about an Americano to cheer you up?"

"That sounds lovely hyung, thank you. Also, could you make Taehyung's order?"

"Of course I can. I'll be back with your and his orders shortly."

Once Jin went to go and make Youngjae and Taehyung's orders, Yoongi came up to Youngjae.

"Youngjae, what's up man?" he asked.

"Not much. A little tired from today, even though I've been doing the same thing for the past year."

"Well, we all have those days."

Youngjae nodded his head and something came to his mind. 

"Hyung?"

Yoongi started to clean tables, but looked up once Youngjae called his name. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You know that you can ask me anything."

"Okay. Uh, what do you think about gangs?"

Youngjae noticed immediately when Yoongi seemed to tense up a bit at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Just, curious. I talked about gangs today with some of my friends from school and it got me wondering what others think about them."

"Oh well. I mean, I heard that there are two types of gangs: those that do good, and those that do bad. I think that those that do good should be left alone instead of hunted down. Those that do bad should, obviously, be stopped at all costs."

Youngjae found Yoongi's answer interesting. He never knew that there were gangs that did good. 

"Cool. Thanks for answering the question, hyung," said Youngjae.

Yoongi smiled and nodded his head. "Anytime Youngjae."

Jin came back with Taehyung and Youngjae's orders in both his hands. He handed them to Youngjae, who paid Jin and then bid them farewell as he walked back to his dorm. 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Taehyung decided to shower after Youngjae left. Once he had finished, he had put on shorts and a white t-shirt. He began brushing his teeth, until he heard a commotion outside. He looked out the window and three men on the sidewalk across the street from his and Youngjae's dorm. There was one man on the ground; on his knees. The other two were standing around him. Taehyung found himself not being able to move; too intrigued to just turn away and act as if nothing was happening.

"Please! Don't do this!" yelled the man on the ground.

"You betrayed us you bastard!" said the man on the left, whose voice sounded familiar to Taehyung, "how do you expect us to no do anything when you betray our trust!"

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to."

The man on the right slapped the man on the ground. "Sorry won't cut it."

"Please! Give me one more chance!"

The man on the left pulled out a bat from a bag and asked, "You wanna do the honors?"

"I need to vent anyway. Give me the bat."

Taehyung watched in horror as the man on the left handed the bat to the other man on the right. 

"No! Please! I'll do anything!  Money, land! If you need it, I can provide it!"

The man raised up the bat and after a second swung it down. The man's cries stopped immediately. 

Taehyung couldn't believe it.

He just watched in shock. He fell to his knees, His stomach turned inside out. He felt like vomiting. How could a human being do something so cruel to another human being? He didn't understand. Maybe the other had a reason as to why they did such a cruel act. Whatever the case, he wouldn't be able to unsee it. He was in trouble now. Just when he thought life was going to go his way, misfortune came and fucked him over. 

Life would never be the same.

Taehyung got up from the floor, and froze when he saw that one of the guys saw him. 

"Aw shit," said the man on the left.

"What?" the other asked.

"Sucker caught us."

The other man looked in Taehyung's direction and saw him standing at the window.

"Shit."

Taehyung was paralyzed when he saw the two men headed his way. He ran to the door and locked it. He then grabbed his phone and began to dial 911. But, before he could hit the call button, the door was bashed open and the two men quickly pinned Taehyung to the ground. Tears began to form in Taehyung's eyes. He didn't want to die today. 

The two men got a closer look at who they had pinned to the floor. 

"Aw shit," said one of them.

"P-Please. Don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone anything."

The two men looked at each other and then back at Taehyung. "We're sorry about this _Taehyung_."

The last thing Taehyung remembered was the fact that they knew his name. Then, everything went black.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Youngjae was walking back to his and Taehyung's dorm and came to a stop when he heard some noises coming from an alley. He peaked his head in and he saw three men surrounding two others. He couldn't tell what they were disputing about, but Youngjae was well aware of the situation at hand. He grabbed his phone and began to dial 911, but he dropped his phone when he jolted from fright when he heard a gunshot go off. He looked up and saw the two men on the floor, dead, with the other three standing over them. One of them looked up and made eye contact with Youngjae. 

"Hey!" he yelled.

Youngjae didn't even care about picking up his phone as he just bolted it out of there. 

He couldn't stop running. Not after seeing what he saw a few seconds ago. He needed to find shelter. He knew he would be hunted down, He knew he would have to pay the price for sticking his nose where he shouldn't. But, it was an accident, so he wasn't sticking his nose in on purpose. It happened all too fast. He wished he had taken another route to get home. He wished that he hadn't seen anything. But, he knew from that moment, that nothing would ever be the same ever again. 

Youngjae arrived at the building of his dorm and ran in and up the stairs. When he arrived at his dorm however, he noticed how the door had been broken in. He walked in and called out Taehyung's name. 

"Taehyung?"

Silence.

"TaeTae?"

More silence.

"Kim Taehyung!"

The resounding silence halted when the three men came in and grabbed hold of Youngjae, who began flailing in their grasp and yelling out for help, but it was muffled since one of the men had a hand over his mouth. 

Tears began to form in his eyes. He had never been so scared in his life. He feared for what was about to happen next. Was he going to die? Were they going to kidnap him and make him their slave? What was going to happen?

"Oh my God," said one of the men holding Youngjae.

"Shit."

The next thing he knew, everything went black.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

When he cracked his eyes open, they were blinded by sunlight that was piercing through the blinds. He blinked his eyes a few times and rubbed them. He felt an immense pain coming from the back of his head. Once his vision cleared a bit, he looked around. He wasn't in his room. 

_'Maybe I slept over in Jimin's room last night,'_ he thought. 

He remembered the strange nightmare he had last night. It seemed all too real. Thankfully, none of it was real. 

His head turned in the direction of a groan. He looked over and saw Youngjae lying on the bed next to him. 

"Y-Youngjae?" Taehyung asked.

Youngjae slowly lifted his head and looked at Taehyung. "Tae? Is that you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is three men grabbing me and then I blacked out."

Taehyung's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as he realized that the nightmare he had had, wasn't a nightmare at all. It was in fact _reality_. 

Then, there was a knock on the door. The two looked at the door as it opened. From behind it, slowly came people that they all knew. It was Yoongi, Namjoon, Jinyoung, Jackson, BamBam, Mark, Yugyeom, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Jimin. 

"Guys, what's going on?" Taehyung asked.

Youngjae eyed Jimin, who was staring right back at him. He knew. Jimin's stare was more than enough to prove it. 

"We have something to tell you guys," Jimin said.

"I knew you were involved in a gang," said Youngjae.

Taehyung arched an eyebrow and looked back and forth between Jimin and Youngjae. 

"Jimin, what's he talking about?"

"Youngjae, Taehyung, we are _BangtanSeven_."

Taehyung and Youngjae simply stared at them. Had they heard wrong. Did Jimin just say what they thought he did? Did he say that their very friends made up the most notorious gang in recent years? 

"W-What?" Taehyung asked.

"We're BangtanSeven you two," said Yoongi.

Taehyung simply stared in disbelief. He felt...betrayed. The very people Taehyung was supposed to avoid any contact with; any problems. He was supposed to look down upon them and even try to stop them by calling the police. The very people he _loved_...were the very people that he _hated_. 

"Y-You guys are BangtanSeven?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

They all nodded their heads.

Youngjae could see that they felt really bad for what they had done to them. For practically kidnapping them. But, that's not why they felt bad. They felt bad because they had lied to them for years. 

"When were you going to tell us?" Youngjae asked sternly.

Youngjae noticed how Yoongi, Jin, and Jinyoung shuffled a bit. They had never seen Youngjae so stern before. So, it was like talking to a totally different person. 

"We hoped that we would never have had to tell you guys," replied Jin.

 _Anger_ began to run through Youngjae's blood.

 _Betrayal_ began to coarse through Taehyung's veins.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Taehyung asked.

"Because you two saw us do stuff to people that you weren't supposed to see," responded Jimin. 

"Wait...Jimin. Please....please...don't tell me that you were the one who pulled out the bat to beat that man with."

Jimin stared at Taehyung, straight faced. It was enough for Taehyung.

Taehyung let out a choked sob. "I thought you were my best friend Jimin. We told each other everything, no matter what."

"Taehyungie-"

"No! Fuck you Jimin! I hate you! I hate all of you! I can't believe I've been lied to for years. I honestly wouldn't have said anything if you guys had told me sooner. I would have just been worried about you. I trusted you all. And...this is how you betray my trust? By dropping this bomb in my face?"

"Taehyung-"

"Guys, I think it's best that you just go for now," said Youngjae, "we'll talk more later."

The group began to leave one by one; looking back at Taehyung crying in Youngjae's shoulders.

Jimin felt tears building up in his eyes. He never wanted it to come to this. 

Yoongi and Jin just looked at Youngjae for a few minutes, who wasn't even acknowledging their presence. 

They all knew that they had fucked up. Big time.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The others just sat outside of the room in the living room of the BangtanSeven hideout, waiting for Taehyung and Youngjae to settle and then talk about it. 

Jimin was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. He was upset with himself for possibly ruining his friendship with Taehyung. He didn't want to fuck things up. Taehyung was the nicest person Jimin knew. He also knew how trusting and how understanding Taehyung was. Jimin knew that if he had told Taehyung sooner about being involved in a gang, that Taehyung probably would have just accepted it and let Jimin live his life. But now, he didn't know how things would go because of how betrayed Taehyung felt. Jimin ran a hand through his pink hair as he let out a distraught sigh. 

Yoongi was staring at the wall behind the couch. He was thinking about how stern Youngjae was. Youngjae was the happiest person that Yoongi knew. He smiled all the time, laughed at almost everything, and loved making people happy. Seeing him lose that smile and become more serious was honestly a scary sight. Yoongi honestly wishes that he never has to see it again. He just wants to see Youngjae smile again. 

"I feel terrible," said Jin.

Everyone nodded their heads; they all felt terrible. 

"We shouldn't have kidnapped them," said Yoongi, "knowing them, they would have kept their mouths shut."

"We should have told them after the first year of knowing them," said Jinyoung.

"We were running the risk of them telling others," said Namjoon, "I know we all feel like shit for not telling them sooner. But, if you think about it, we were also doing the right thing. We were doing it...to protect them."

"Yeah well, look where that's gotten us. Now they hate us."

"They'll come around. I'm sure they will."

Hoseok nodded his head. "Especially now since they have to live with us."

Jungkook looked up from his phone. "Right, why didn't we tell them about that?"

"You really think throwing that much news in their face would have done any better?"

"Good point."

After a few seconds of silence, Mark spoke up. "We shouldn't be worrying about those two. What we should be worrying about is our other esteemed leader; who still doesn't know what we've done."

"I'll talk to JB," said Namjoon, "so you don't worry about him."

They continued to wait on Youngjae and Taehyung; strongly hoping that the two would be able to understand everything and move on.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Taehyung had finished crying in Youngjae's shoulder and now just had his head resting on it. Youngjae leaned his head on top of Taehyung's and the two just sati in silence. 

Taehyung decided to break the silence. "W-What are we going to do Youngjae?"

Youngjae sighed. "I don't know. Our supposed friends are highly wanted criminals. I just don't know how to handle that."

"They lied to us this whole time."

"Well, technically, they didn't lie. We just never asked and they never had a good reason to ask."

Taehyung chuckled a bit. "Are we going to have to stay here now?"

"I don't know Taehyungie. It depends on them."

_"Fuck them."_

"Taehyung, come on. You know you don't mean that."

"They lied to us Youngjae. How could you not be mad at them?"

"Oh no I am pissed. But, I mean, they're our friends. We're going to have to accept this sooner or later."

"Then I choose later."

Taehyung got off of Youngjae's shoulder and then stood up. 

"Taehyung, come on. I think we need to talk with them."

"You go. I'm serious about this Youngjae. I don't think I'll be able to trust either of them ever again."

Youngjae nodded his head as he then approached the door. He looked back at Taehyung, who seemed devoid of all emotion. He was serious. Youngjae let out a sigh before slowly opening the door and stepping out of the room. He closed the door behind him and looked over to the living room, where he saw some of the others just sulking. He walked up to them and they all got up. 

"Where's Taehyung?" Jimin asked.

"He's not in the mood to talk," said Youngjae.

Jimin lowered his head and a wave of sadness rushed over him. He had just lost his best friend.

"Youngjae," said Yoongi, "listen, we just want to apologize for bringing you guys into this. But, we just didn't want you guys to spill anything."

"I understand why you kidnapped us. But, we just want to understand why you didn't tell us about this."

They all looked at each other, and Namjoon spoke up to respond. "Because we were trying to-"

"Say _'protect us'_ and I swear that flip my shit."

Namjoon took a step back. Yoongi was right. Stern Youngjae was scary. 

"Uh, well, we just didn't want you guys to be involved. You and Taehyung have so much going for you guys. We wanted you to be safe and not worrying about us everyday."

"But, what if we wanted to worry? What if we wanted to get involved? You don't think that maybe Taehyung and I would have wanted to help you guys out in whatever way we could?"

"I wouldn't have!" yelled Taehyung from the room he was in.

Youngjae turned around. "Tae! You can't say anything unless you're out here!"

A few seconds of silence passed and then Youngjae turned around and kept talking.

"What I don't get is why you guys feel so bad? If you're this notorious gang that we've been hearing about, why do you guys feel so bad?"

"Because we're afraid that we've just ruined out friendships with you and Taehyung," said Hoseok.

Youngjae arched an eyebrow and lightly shook his head. "What? Why would you guys think that? I've told most of you since the day we met that our friendship would never be broken. I love you guys and trust you with all my soul. Well, except for right now because of the lying. And, I'm pretty sure that Taehyung feels the same way."

Jimin smiled a bit and said, "We're sorry."

"Whatever. Look, don't apologize to me. I forgive you guys and have so many questions. It's Taehyung who you're going to want to win over again."

Yoongi invited Youngjae over onto the couch and he obliged. He sat down next to Yoongi and then he began to ask them questions like crazy. Jimin walked over to the door and knocked. 

"Taehyungie? I know that you don't want to talk to me, so just listen to what I have to say," he began, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just...didn't want to put you at risk because you mean so much to me Taehyungie. You're my best friend. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You also know that I value our friendship and I value you. I am upset at myself for not telling you sooner, and you can be mad at me all you want, but I just hope that this doesn't mean our friendship is over. I don't want to lose you Taehyung. I love you too much to lose you know all because I didn't tell you about my private life."

Jimin wanted to redact his last statement. He made it sound kind of asshole-ish. 

"Just...I won't leave this door until you decide to finally talk to me, or any one of us. I-we-will answer every single one of your questions. But, you have to let us in first Tae. Please?"  
Silence was all that came from the other side of the door. Jimin started to worry. He had fucked everything up.

"Okay. Fine. Don't talk now. But, just know, I'm serious about staying at this door until you decide to talk to me."

Jimin then slid down to the floor and sat in front of the door. Waiting for Taehyung to finally give them the chance to speak with him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Taehyung was feeling a lot of things right now. His life had changed in a matter of seconds and his supposed friends, including Youngjae, were just expecting him to accept it and act like everything was going to be okay? Bullshit! It wasn't fair. His life would be drastically different. He would have to worry about dying everyday now. He was pretty sure that once word gets out about his and Youngjae's kidnappings and them possibly being in BangtanSeven, then others will try to take advantage and try to use Youngjae and Taehyung as ways to get at any one of the boys in the gang. 

Taehyung lost his anger towards Jimin when he heard his speech from the other side of the door. He didn't want to lose Jimin either. 

So, Taehyung wasn't mad at Jimin, or anyone else...anymore at least. No, he was mad that now he was in constant danger. He hated being the damsel in distress. He hated playing the victim. Now, it seemed like that's what he would be 24/7.

He looked over at the door and thought about opening it and talking to Jimin. But, he just couldn't right now. He still needed stuff to settle into his brain. 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

It took Youngjae a few minutes to absorb all the information that he had been given after asking the guys so many questions.

"So...you guys are a...'good' gang? Like, you kill for good?" he asked.

"We don't always kill people," said Jackson.

"Yeah 'cause that makes it better."

There was a small, awkward silence for a few moments before Namjoon spoke up. "Look, again, we're very sorry."

"Well, I mean, I forgive you guys. I understand why you had to take me and I'm grateful that you guys spared my life. Normally, I thought you would have killed me when you caught me."

"This isn't a cliché movie Youngjae," said Yoongi.

"I know. So, what's the deal now? Are Taehyung and I going to have to live here?"

Everyone looked at Namjoon, who then ended up shrugging his shoulders. 

"Namjoon, you're co-leader of this gang. You can call shots, too, you know?" Jinyoung asked.

"I know, but I like consulting with JB before making a decision like this."

"You've known Youngjae and Taehyung for some time now. We're all close friends, isn't the answer obvious?" Hoseok asked.

"Okay look. In my perspective, yeah, you both are going to have to stay here. We have a spare room; which happens the be the one that Taehyung locked himself in. I just don't know how JB is going to react. And, we need to make sure this doesn't get out on that gang site."

"Hyung," began Jungkook, "we're the ones who run that site. Of course we're not going to put it out there."

"Oh, right."

Youngjae looked over at Jimin, who was sitting with his back to the door; his head resting on his knees as he waited for Taehyung to open the door. Youngjae was surprised at how Jimin was taking this. He really felt terrible for possibly messing up his friendship with Taehyung. 

He would talk to Jimin later about it. 

"JB will be here soon," said Namjoon, "when he gets here, we'll explain the situation to him and then accommodate you and Taehyung."  
Youngjae nodded his head. 

Seemed like life was going to be very different now.


	2. P.D.F (Public Display of Fluff)

"What the fuck you guys?!" yelled JB from the other side of the door, making Taehyung and Youngjae jump a bit.

The duo looked at each other with slight confusion and fear.

"What did I tell you about taking in strays?"

"They aren't strays hyung!" yelled Jimin, "they just caught us in the act and we had to deal with them."

"You say deal with them, yet their in the other room; most likely listening in on this conversation because we're being loud."

"JB, what's so wrong with having them here?" asked Mark.

"They can compromise everything. If the others hear about us having these two, they will be on our asses trying to get them. Not only that, but God only knows what other powers will try raining fire and brimstone on us for this."

"Don't exaggerate JB," said Yoongi, "They'll be fine. We'll take care of them."

"But you all have work to do."

"We'll manage."

JB let out a scream of frustration and then there was silence for a few seconds. Youngjae and Taehyung were trying to listen intently to see if maybe they could hear anything. Then, the door burst open, making Youngjae and Taehyung jump into each other's arms as they watched who they assumed to be JB barge in.

He eyed them with anger, and what also seemed like hatred. Taehyung and Youngjae just froze from fear; waiting to see what JB would do to them.

The others rushed into the room and stood in front of the duo.

"What are you guys doing?" JB growled.

"We're protecting them," said Jackson, "You can't hurt them. They mean a lot to everyone in this gang."

JB eyed them all and then said, "Except for me."

Youngjae and Taehyung couldn't help but feel a little hurt by JB's words.

"Fine. Those two can stay. But, if they do anything stupid, and by that, I mean mess up our plans, get in our way, or even talk to me, then they are gone, go that?"

"I'm leader of this gang, too JB," said Namjoon, "you can't just set up rules like that."

"I was leader first," retorted JB.

"And? When you decided to split the leadership with me, you lost that right of being first."

JB scoffed. "Damn."

"Look, we promise you that they won't get in the way," said Yoongi.

JB eyed Yoongi. "I will hold _all_ of you to that."

They nodded and then JB left the room.

Youngjae and Taehyung were still terrified. JB seemed merciless; ruthless.

The others turned around to look at the two.

"You two okay?" Namjoon asked.

"I think so," said Youngjae.

"Don't worry about JB," said Yoongi, "we'll make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you guys."

Youngjae nodded his head slowly and Taehyung just stared at Yoongi in disbelief.

They were terrified of the other leader of BangtanSeven.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The team helped Youngjae and Taehyung settle in. Going back to their dorm room to clean things up and move some things out. They replaced the broken door quickly as the two moved their stuff out.

Even though Taehyung and Youngjae thought that it would have made more sense to just stay in the dorm, their friends believed that it was better for them to live somewhere where other gangs couldn’t find them. They were doing it as a safety precaution.

Youngjae asked how they were going to be able to move out of the room without anyone asking questions. To which Namjoon said that it had already been handled. Youngjae didn’t even want to ask because he didn’t want to hear the long explanation.

Once Taehyung and Youngjae finally settled into their new room, Youngjae went out into the living room of BangtanSeven’s home and Taehyung just stayed in the room; lying on his bed, looking up to the ceiling.

Youngjae walked out into the living room and saw Mark sitting on one of the couches, texting on his phone. Youngjae sat next to Mark, who looked up from his phone and greeted Youngjae.

“Hey Youngjae,” said Mark, “what’s up?”

“Not much. I have a question though?”

“Shoot.”

“Well, do Taehyung and I still go to school like normal?”

Mark nodded his head. “Yeah. Today, you and Tae are simply taking a sick day. Tomorrow, you’ll go back like normal.”

Youngjae nodded his head. “Thanks.”

“Anytime Youngjae.”

Youngjae smiled and then a few seconds of silence went by as Youngjae thought about something else to talk about with Mark.

“Hey so, what’s up with JB hyung?” he asked.

Mark looked at Youngjae. “Uh, well, he can be a bit… _aggressive_ at times.”

“You don’t say?”

Mark chuckled. “Well, he just has a short temper and doesn’t like it when the team gets compromised. What we do; the things we deal with, go deeper than you believe.”

“Will you tell me what you do and deal with? Besides killing people.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Well, we’re kind of involved in the political field.”

“Like, you help out political figures if they need ‘favors?’”

Mark nodded. “Exactly.”

“But, why? You guys say you’re a gang that does good, yet you try and justify that with killing. What’s the balance?”

“Youngjae, you’re asking a lot of questions that will be answered with time. We can’t just pour a bunch of answers all over you and expect you to understand.”

Youngjae nodded his head. He thought that maybe it would be a good idea to put his curiosity aside and just let the information come to him gradually.

Or, he could try asking Namjoon…or _JB_.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

As the day went on, Taehyung remained locked up in the room, as Youngjae just got closer to Mark and ended up lying his head onto Mark’s lap. Mark would occasionally run a hand through Youngjae’s hair, to which the latter would smile because it felt nice.

Jin began to make food as Jimin and Jungkook arrived and walked in through the front door. They saw Mark and Youngjae on the couch and then Jimin asked, “Where’s Taehyung?”

“In our room,” replied Youngjae as Mark ran another hand through his hair.

Jimin nodded his head and then went over to Youngjae and Taehyung’s room and knocked on the door. He heard Taehyung say to come in and he slowly opened the door.

“Hey Tae,” he said softly.

Taehyung looked at Jimin and then said, “Hey.”

“You okay?”

“I’ve been better.”

“You still mad at me?”

“I’m not mad you Jiminie, I’m just upset about this whole living situation.”

Jimin arched an eyebrow. “You still can’t accept the change?”

“Well, how do you expect me to gain so much information and accept a new living place when I’ve only been here for twenty-four hours. You guys have changed my life for the worse and you expect me to just act like nothing happened? No, that’s not how it works.”

Jimin unconsciously took a small step back. He had never seen Taehyung so distraught; and it really pained him to see his best friend like this. Jimin knows that he deserves to feel like an asshole, that Taehyung deserves to react this way. But, Jimin knew how forgiving Taehyung could be, too. He was sure that Taehyung would forgive him, but the problem was that Jimin didn’t know what Taehyung would bring himself to terms to forgive Jimin.

“Well, I just wanted to come and tell you that Jin hyung is making dinner,” said Jimin.

Taehyung didn’t reply at all. He just remained silent. Jimin wanted to say something, but decided against it because he didn’t want to make anything worse. He just turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Dinner went by rather quickly, and quietly. Taehyung didn’t attend, making Youngjae bring him food afterwards. Youngjae gave Taehyung the food and then went back to the living room to see if there was someone else he could talk to. He enjoyed his conversation with Mark, and hoped to have more like that with his other friends.

As he approached the living room, he saw that no one was around.

 _‘Maybe their working tonight,’_ thought Youngjae.

But, he then heard faint voices coming from one of the rooms. He moved to get closer to hear the voices, and he could tell that one of the voices was from Namjoon, but he couldn’t make out the other one just yet. Once he approached the door, he could make out the other voice as JB’s.

Youngjae wondered what they were talking about.

He then remembered something that he had to ask Namjoon anyway. It wasn’t anything big, but Youngjae remembered that Namjoon said that he could ask him anything at any time, even if it was while he was talking to JB.

He knocked on the door, and he heard Namjoon say that he could come in.

Youngjae opened the door and was met with the stares of the leaders.

“Oh, Youngjae-ah,” said Namjoon, “What’s up?”

“Uh, sorry to interrupt hyung,” said Youngjae, an apologetic look on his face, “But, I kind of need a favor?”

Namjoon arched an eyebrow and smiled. “What do you need?”

“Well, I kind of need to return mine and Taehyung’s dorm room keys.”

“Do you think that can wait for tomorrow?”

Youngjae nodded his head. “Yeah sure, I just wanted to let you know.”

Namjoon nodded. “Okay. I’ll take you tomorrow morning then.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Anytime Youngjae.”

Younngjae exited the door and then went back to the living room and just lied down on the couch.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

JB and Namjoon watched as Youngjae closed the door. They let a few seconds of silence pass before speaking again.

“Why do you all care for them so much?” JB asked.

Namjoon turned his attention to JB. “Because we’ve known them for a while and they’re like, the most innocent people ever.”

“They’re going to ruin everything.”

“Don’t be such an ass JB. You see that the rest of the team cares for them, why can’t you let that ice heart of yours melt and care for them?”

“I don’t even know them.”

“Well, you chose that life, considering you didn’t want to work at the café or the arcade.”

JB rolled his eyes. “I’m just going to wait until this all goes to shit to tell you that I told you so.”

“Nothing’s going to be ruined.”

“It will. Those two little fucking pussies are going to be found and our location will be compromised and all of Korea will be on our ass.”

“Hey! Don’t insult them. They haven’t done anything to you.”

“I just don’t understand why you all care for them. Knowing someone for a year or two doesn’t make me feel like I care for them.”

“You just don’t get it JB. Those two, they’re just…special. Like, once you get to know them like the others and myself have, then you just feel the need to keep them safe and pure from the ugly of this world.”

“Yeah well, you kind of broke that because you brought them here.”

“It’s not like we had a choice. Remember, we were paid to kidnap them and keep them here. The source is giving us monthly payments to keep them here, safe and alive.”

“Doesn’t mean we need to develop friendships with them.”

“Why not?”

“Because what if something happens to them that’s out of your control? What if they die? Or get kidnapped by someone else?”

“Then we find them or murder the son of a bitch that had the audacity to kill them.”

JB scoffed, making Namjoon arch an eyebrow. “Why are you so opposed to this?”

“You really can’t think of the _reason_ as to why I don’t like having them here.”

Namjoon thought about it for a moment. “That’s _nothing_ like this JB. And that will never happen again, I can promise you that. Why don’t you try giving Youngjae and Taehyung a chance? Try talking to them. Try to make them not fear you.”

JB looked over and out the window. He took a deep breath and thought about Namjoon’s words for a moment. Maybe he should give them a chance and try at least talking to them.

“I’ll think about it,” he said.

“Good. Now, let’s get back to business shall we.”

The two leaders then began to talk about more matters that pertained to the gang.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was around nighttime when the others returned from working; Youngjae waiting for their eager return on the couch. They greeted him and went over to the couch. Youngjae sat up for a moment and let Mark sit down. He then lied back down and rested his head on Mark’s lap.

Everyone was quite surprised by how fast Youngjae had made himself comfortable in their hideout and how comfortable he was around everyone, but especially Mark. The two would always be showing their PDF (Public Display of Fluff) when they got the chance. Everyone assumed then that Youngjae trusted Mark the most, but Youngjae disproved everyone’s assumptions when he shared a moment with almost each of the members, except for JB.

Jimin looked at the door leading to Taehyung and Youngjae’s room.

“How is he?” he asked Youngjae.

Youngjae looked up to Jimin. “He’s…doing better, I guess. I didn’t really talk to him today because I felt like he just needed his space.”

Jimin nodded his head and muttered a thanks and approached the door. He knocked and then slowly opened it. When he entered, he saw a sleeping Taehyung. He approached the boy in slumber and watched him for a few seconds. Jimin felt his heart hurt when he saw tears coming from Taehyung’s eyes.

Jimin felt his eyes starting to water. He had really fucked up, hadn’t he? He knew that from that moment, his friendship with Taehyung wouldn’t be the same.

Jimin didn’t say anything. He just turned around and exited the room. He went straight for his room and closed the door behind him. He had a lot of thinking to do because he was going to talk with Taehyung tomorrow; whether he liked it or not.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

When the next day came, Youngjae and Taehyung got ready for school quickly and were fed breakfast by a bubbly Jin.

“Good morning you two,” he said with a  bright smile.

“Morning hyung,” said Youngjae, returning the smile.

Taehyung didn’t respond and just put a slight smile on his face.

The two sat down at the dining table and waited for Jin to serve them. The elder brought them plates with food on them and they thanked him. They began to eat and from that moment, they truly believed: Jin’s food was from heaven.

“Hyung,” said Youngjae, “this is the best food ever.”

Jin rolled his eyes. “It’s not the best.”

“Yes it is.”

“Youngjae, stop.”

“But, it’s _sooo_ good.”

“Youngjae…”

Youngjae chuckled as he continued to eat. He looked over at Taehyung, who was just staring down at his plate as he slowly ate. Youngjae began to worry. He never thought Taehyung would have taken it so harshly.

He decided that he would talk to him later as he continued to eat.

Once the two were done with breakfast, the duo, along with the others who went to school, headed towards the school. Along the way, Youngjae noticed how serious everyone else was. It’s as if the two were being guarded as if they were princes.

 _‘That’s not the weirdest thing I’ve seen and experienced,’_ Youngjae thought.

Taehyung found it annoying. Every time he tried walking a bit more ahead, they would catch up and make sure he was behind them.

Once they arrived on campus, Taehyung bolted, making sure he was as far away from everyone as possible. Jimin and Jungkook took off after him, leaving Youngjae with Mark, BamBam, Yugyeom, and Jackson.

“Man, Taehyung’s really not going to let this go, huh?” Jackson asked.

“He takes change way more seriously than I do,” replied Youngjae.

The others arched eyebrows as BamBam asked, “And we’re supposed to believe that you’re okay with this change after only two days?”

“What? I’m living with the people I love. How can I not be okay with it?”

They saw that he had a point.

“So, you’re not afraid?” Yugyeom asked.

“Oh no, I’m terrified, but I’m sure that you guys will do your best to keep myself and Taehyung safe. Am I right?”

They nodded. They would do anything to keep the two safe. Even if it meant their lives.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The dragged on long and slow. Taehyung was growing impatient with the day, but also hoped that it would take longer. He didn’t want to return home. He didn’t want to return to his new home. Sure, life seemed like nothing had happened. He was still going to school, like normal, had the same friends, like normal, but it was just the fact of going to his new home that was making him want the day to last forever.

Taehyung distracted from his thoughts when he bumped into someone in the hallway, dropping his phone on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and was about to apologize, until he realized who he had bumped into.

_Park Jimin_

Taehyung swallowed down his apology and walked past him; the pink haired male turning and watching as his best friend walked away from him.

Taehyung didn’t want to, but it overtook him. Hatred overtook him. He hated his friends, except for Youngjae. He hated everyone else, though. He hated his new place, he hated his friends, but he mostly hated that stupid, pink haired, fucking _Park Jimin_. Jimin lied to him. He didn’t tell him about being involved in a gang whatsoever. He kidnapped him and excepted Taehyung to just be fine with accepting a life where he was more perceptible to danger? Taehyung believed that it was absolute bullshit.

Taehyung went to his next class and sat down in a seat, thinking about how much he hated everything right now.

Once the day was finally over, Taehyung quickly left through the gate and made sure to be ahead of everyone. No Jimin, or anyone else following him. He was walking through the streets, watching his steps and occasionally watching others walk by him and seeing others interact with each other on the sidewalks. When Taehyung came to an intersection, he waited at the light until he got the signal to cross the street on the crosswalk.

But, right when he got the signal to cross the street, a black van rolled up in front of him, and the side door opened, revealing two men wearing black masks. They quickly, and forcefully, grabbed Taehyung and threw him in the van. They then drove off quickly, leaving whoever saw what had happened confused and worried. The worst thing was that no one had decided to dial 119.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

As the others arrived at the gate to leave campus, they were met by a grumpy looking JB, leaning on a side of the gate.

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” BamBam asked.

“I’m here to take Youngjae somewhere to do something,” he replied.

Youngjae froze at the words as all eyes fell on him. Everyone then left back to the hideout, leaving a frozen Youngjae standing in front of JB.

After a few seconds of silence, JB asked, “You got your old dorm key?”

Youngjae nodded his head.

“Good. Where’s the guys dorm?”

Youngjae then turned and began to lead JB in the direction of the dorm building. Youngjae simply remained in front of JB, but only by about a foot. He just, didn’t feel the need, or want, to talk to JB.

JB watched Youngjae from behind. Why was he so shy?

 _‘Maybe Namjoon was right,’_ he thought, _‘I should try to make them not fear me.’_

“Uh, Youngjae?” JB asked.

Youngjae turned around. “Y-Yes?”

“H-How are you?”

Youngjae arched an eyebrow and wondered why on Earth JB would wonder about his condition.

“I’m good, I guess,” he replied awkwardly.

JB lightly smiled at him. “It’s okay Youngjae. I’m not going to kill you… _yet_.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened as JB laughed. “I’m kidding Youngjae. I’m not going to kill you at all.”

Youngjae felt a little relieved. If JB was trying to get on Youngjae’s good side, he wasn’t doing the best job.

“Look, I don’t bite. You can talk to me,” said JB.

That was much better.

Youngjae nodded his head with a light smile and then saw that they arrived at the dorms. He told JB to wait outside as he proceeded to go inside and return his key.

As JB waited, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw what it was. It was a call from Namjoon.

He picked up the call. “Namjoon, what’s up?”

 _“We’ve got a bit of a problem,”_ said Namjoon over the line.

“What happened?”

_“Taehyung isn’t home.”_

JB’s eyes widened a bit and then he looked over and saw that Youngjae was returning already.

“I’ll be there soon. I’m with Youngjae right now.”

_“Okay. And, break it nicely to Youngjae that his good friend is missing, would you?”_

“What? Namjoon, you cannot do this to me. You can’t expect me to-”

Namjoon hung up before JB could continue saying anything else. JB looked at his phone and lightly growled.

 _‘I will murder Namjoon when I get home,’_ he thought.

Youngjae returned and saw that JB seemed upset.

“What’s up hyung?” he asked the co-leader.

“Youngjae, please don’t panic with what I’m about to tell you.”

Worry and panic began to fill Youngjae. “What is it?”

“Namjoon just called me and told me that Taehyung wasn’t home.”

Youngjae blinked a few times. He let the information process in his mind for a few minutes. JB watched as Youngjae just stood still and let the words flow through his mind.

“Youngjae?”

Youngjae then began to bolt it. His destination: _Home_. JB then turned really quick and ran after Youngjae. He caught up to him in a few seconds and told the younger to slow down, but Youngjae didn’t listen. He ran as fast as he could to get in front of Youngjae and stop him.

He gripped onto Youngjae’s shoulders and told him to stop.

Youngjae stopped and JB said, “Youngjae, you need to calm down.”

“Calm down? One of my closest friends isn’t home and you expect me to be calm? What if he got kidnapped? What if he got killed?”

“What? Youngjae, this is why you need to calm down. Taehyung’s not dead. We’re going to head home and figure out what happened, okay?”

Youngjae took a few deep breaths and then nodded his head.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once Youngjae and JB arrived back home, they burst through the door and saw everyone in the living room. Youngjae located Jimin and saw that there were tears in his eyes, one rolling down his cheek. He was being comforted by Jungkook, who hugged his pink haired friend and gently ran a hand through his hair.

“What happened?” JB asked.

“We don’t know yet,” said Namjoon, “when the others got home and Taehyung wasn’t with them, I asked them if they knew where he was. They didn’t know, and that’s when I called you.”

“So, Taehyung’s missing?”

Namjoon nodded his head slowly. “Seems that way.”

JB sighed heavily. “I should have known that this was going to happen sooner or later. All right, here’s what were going to do. Jungkook, you and Yoongi check the traffic cameras around campus and on the multiple routes that can lead back here. Hoseok, go with the others and simply spread out around town to see if you can find Taehyung in like a store or a restaurant or something. Namjoon, you and I will remain here with Youngjae to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Everyone quickly got up and headed in different directions. Jungkook and Yoongi went to a room that was across the hallway and locked the door behind them. The rest went out the front door and went out into the town to see if they could locate Taehyung.

Youngjae was led by JB onto the couch and the two leaders watched him.

“Youngjae,” began Namjoon, “JB and I are going to be in our room for a moment. So, if you need anything, just holler. And, please, don’t do anything stupid.”

He watched as the two left into their room and closed the door. Youngjae pulled out his phone quickly and quickly dialed Taehyung’s number.

No response.

 _‘No, no, no,’_ he thought frantically as he redialed the number.

Again, no answer.

Youngjae then dropped his phone onto the floor and began to pray to whatever god was out there that Taehyung was okay.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

“This is exactly why I told you that those two would be trouble!” exclaimed JB.

“They’re not trouble JB,” said Namjoon, “we knew that shit like this would happen. But, we just didn’t expect it so soon.”

“What fucking difference does it make?”

“Why the sudden change of heart JB?”

JB arched an eyebrow and scoffed. “What are you talking about?”

“Earlier today, you fucking hated Youngjae and Taehyung. You insulted them and said that they were wastes of space. Why so worried all of a sudden, hm?”

“Are you really asking me this when we have another important matter to worry about?”

“Oh, I understand that Taehyung needs to be found, but I’m just surprised.”

“Why?”

“You care about them.”

“What? No, I don’t!”

“Then why the hell else would you be so amped up about finding Taehyung? Is it because of Youngjae’s emotional state at the moment? Is it that seeing Youngjae sad makes you feel anger towards whoever might have taken Taehyung?”

“We don’t know if Taehyung was taken.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes. “Come on JB. We’ve been in this game long enough to know what’s actually going on.”

JB sighed. “Youngjae was acting reckless when I told him about Taehyung. I just don’t want him to do something fucking stupid.”

“He’s distraught that a close friend of his is missing. Of course he’s going to be reckless and try to do something stupid.”

JB narrowed his eyes. “What the fuck Namjoon? What is this?”

“I’m just telling you that your icy heart is starting to melt.”

“You think it’s melting? Is that so? Okay, how’s this for a melting heart?”

Namjoon arched an eyebrow and then watched as JB opened the door and stomped into the living room. Namjoon walked out of their room and watched as JB approached Youngjae and grabbed the boy by the collar.

“You and your friend are really something, you know that?” he growled.

Youngjae simply stared in terror; tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

“I told them that keeping you both here would be nothing but trouble, and that’s exactly what it’s caused so far. Jimin isn’t acting properly because he’s fucking worried about his damn friendship with that little bitch Taehyung. Everyone seems to focus more on you then they do on me. And, you go around wasting my time chasing you down the street to prevent you from doing something that would have benefitted me.”

Namjoon walked up to JB and made him put Youngjae down. Namjoon then kept Youngjae close to him as he yelled at JB.

“That’s enough! JB, why must you be like this?” Namjoon asked.

“You don’t see it do you Namjoon? This is exactly what happened to _him_ ,” JB replied.

Youngjae wondered who JB meant by that.

“What? This is nothing like with what happened to _him_.”

JB just turned and walked out the main door, slamming it behind him, making a few portraits on the wall fall down to the floor and break a bit.

Namjoon turned and looked at Youngjae with worried eyes. “You okay?”

“I just want to go home,” uttered Youngjae, voice almost breaking as a tear rolled down his face.

Namjoon pulled Youngjae into a hug. “It’s okay Youngjae. Everything will be fine. We’ll find Taehyung, I promise. And, I will make sure that JB will not lay his hands on you like that, ever again. Got it?”

Youngjae made a noise of agreement and pressed himself deeper into Namjoon’s chest.

He was terrified right now and just wanted life to go back to how it used to be: without danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stuff starts going down from here on out. There will be happy things and bad things in this story, so get ready for an emotional roller coaster ride that is this story. 
> 
> Please, leave comments. I love reading what you guys think of this story. And, I'm very open to constructive criticism. Just, let me know how to improve the story and I will do so! 
> 
> Next chapter will go up soon!


	3. Group Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S**t goes down people. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that I uploaded the other chapter yesterday, but I typed this up really quick and was feeling very generous, so here, take another one. Enjoy it! Also, warning, I think you might get triggered, or you just might feel like this chapter is a bit dark.

Once Namjoon finally helped Youngjae to bed, he closed the door to the room and went outside of the hideout. He spotted JB, who was leaning on the wall right next to the door. He closed the door and then asked, “JB, what the hell was that?”

JB put his head back onto the wall and let out a long sigh. “I don’t know Namjoon. Anger, I guess.”

“But, why towards Youngjae? What the fuck did he ever do to you to terrorize him like that?”

JB let out another sigh. “He didn’t do anything. It’s just….he reminds me of _him_.”

“JB, I am getting tired of telling you the same thing. What happened to _him_ will not happen to Taehyung, or Youngjae. I can guarantee you that.”

JB looked over at Namjoon. “And if it does?”

“Then you know what we have to do.”

JB looked down at the ground. He hated when Namjoon was right, which was generally ninety percent of the time.

“I just don’t get how you can be so cruel to someone as nice and innocent as Youngjae,” said Namjoon.

“I know. I don’t want to hear it, okay? I feel terrible to scaring him and I _will_ apologize. I just, need to sort things out in my mind before bringing myself to speak with him again.”

“You know I’m here to listen JB,” said Namjoon.

JB let out one more sigh before speaking to Namjoon just about everything that was going on through his brain.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day, Youngjae decided that he wasn’t going to go to school. Not until he had Taehyung back with him. And, it seemed like the rest of the gang felt that way also. Yoongi and Jungkook stayed up all night looking through camera footage, while the others returned before midnight and told JB and Namjoon that they hadn’t found Taehyung anywhere.

Everyone gathered in the living room, while Jin began to make food for everyone. Youngjae decided to sit in the kitchen, on one of the stools in front of the counter. He just watched Jin cook. He wanted to know Jin’s secret as to how the elder’s food tasted so good.

Meanwhile, the others began to talk amongst themselves about the current situation.

“So, Jungkook and I were able to find out what happened to Taehyung,” said Yoongi.

“And?” Jackson asked.

“Taehyung was kidnapped by a gang yesterday. We found footage of him being abducted into a black van. Unfortunately, the van didn’t have a license plate, so we couldn’t track it through that. So we just followed it via camera footage. We made a few calls to friends of our who may have known about what had happened. The last known sighting of that exact black van was near EXO’s hideout.”

Everyone’s eyes widened. Did Yoongi just say what they thought he said?

“Do you think he might have been kidnapped by EXO?” Mark asked.

“It’s a possibility,” said Jungkook, “then again, _any_ gang around could have kidnapped him.”

That much was true.

“I’ll see if we can talk to them later tonight about Taehyung,” said Namjoon.

Everyone nodded their heads and then began to talk about what to do if Taehyung was indeed abducted by EXO.

Youngjae listened in on the whole meeting and then turned to Jin and asked, “Who’s EXO?”

“They’re one of the more known gangs around here,” replied Jin, “they’re the ones people fear most in the streets.”

“I thought that was BigBang.”

Jin arched an eyebrow. “Someone’s been doing his research, hm? Well, BigBang is the most known gang in the entire Asian continent, their recognition even reaching to the Americas and some parts of Europe. Anyway, I said that EXO was feared on the _streets_. As in, only Seoul.”

“Oh. Do you think they might have kidnapped Taehyung?”

Jin shrugged. “I don’t see why they would. No one knows about us nabbing you and him. They must have a good motive to do such a thing.”

“You think maybe somebody might have told them?”

Jin shook his head. “As I said, no one knows about our abducting you. It wouldn’t make sense.”

Youngjae then rested his head on his arms, which were on the counter, and thought about who could have taken Taehyung.

Jin finished making breakfast in a few more minutes and then served everyone. Breakfast was quiet that morning. Nobody spoke a word; all of them too worried about Taehyung right at the moment.

They just needed to find Taehyung. That way, everything could go back to how it was. Except, they would hope that Taehyung wouldn’t hate them still.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Taehyung slowly cracked his eyes open, and felt an immense pain in his head. He felt as if it was pounding. He groaned as he slowly got up and blinked a few times. He saw that he was in a small room, dimly lit by a lightbulb hanging from the center of the ceiling. He looked around, surrounded by four walls and a door a few feet in front of him. Taehyung got to his feet and began to walk towards the door, until he felt something yank at his feet and he fell face forward. He got up again and looked at his feet. He had a chain around one of his ankles. He bent down and followed the chain and saw that it was connected to the wall behind him. He tried pulling as hard as he could to see if he could break free, but it was no use. Taehyung was stuck in a room, chained by his foot to a wall. He turned his attention to the door when it opened and a man entered through it.

“Your escape attempts will be useless Kim Taehyung,” said the man.

Taehyung stood confused. How did the man know his name?

“Who are you? And how do you know who I am?” he asked.

“That’s not important Taehyung. What is important is that you’re here, and that you’re _mine_.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened a bit as he watched the man step closer to him.

“Wh-What are you going to do to me?” Taehyung asked nervously.

“Nothing too rough, I hope.”

Taehyung backed up, timing each step when the man would take one step forward. Once Taehyung was backed up against the wall, the man stood in front of him; his face only inches away from the younger’s.

Taehyung began to quiver in fear. The man smiled and said, “Oh Taehyungie, you don’t deserve what I’m going to do to you. But, I guess you can blame JB for this.”

Taehyung arched an eyebrow and then gasped when the man crashed his lips into his. Taehyung pushed the man away out of reflex and the man chuckled.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh? I always love it when they fight back.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened as the man approached him again. Taehyung swung his arm, and his fist collided with the man’s jaw. The man’s face turned, but his stance remained still. He turned around and said, “You’re gonna regret that.”

The man then punched Taehyung in the gut, releasing whatever air was in Taehyung’s body; making him collapse onto the floor, gasping for air. The man grabbed Taehyung by his hair and then planted another kiss on his lips. Taehyung couldn’t breathe, and he pushed the man’s face away to try and regain oxygen. But, the man gave him a few more hits in the stomach and face, and a couple in the legs. Once Taehyung was weak from the beating, the man rolled Taehyung onto his back. The last thing Taehyung remembered hearing was the sound of something unzipping and the man saying, “You’re _mine_.”

The next moment Taehyung woke up, he felt like shit. He was sore all over, but he felt an even bigger pain coming from his rear. He couldn’t sit up because of how much it hurt. He simply looked around again and saw that the man was gone. Taehyung’s eyes widened in shock at seeing something was missing.

His _pants_ were lying next him. Taehyung realized that he was lying half-naked on the floor, next to his pants, which had some blood on them.

Taehyung then felt tears fall down his cheeks as he slowly realized what had happened while he had blacked out.

He had been _raped_.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Everyone, except for Youngjae, Mark, and Namjoon, was working to find Taehyung. The remaining three remained behind to make sure that Taehyung was safe. Mark was comforting Youngjae by letting the younger rest his head on his lap all while running a hand through his hair every five minutes. Namjoon was in his room, keeping in touch with everyone to make sure that they were safe and to see if they had found anything else on Taehyung.

Youngjae had his eyes closed, but opened them when he thought of a question to ask Mark.

“Hyung?” he asked.

“Hm?” replied Mark, who didn’t remove his eyes from his phone.

“The other night JB said that I was getting more attention than him after being kidnapped here. What did he mean by that?”

Mark looked at Youngjae with an arched eyebrow. “Oh, well, you see, let me explain to you the dynamic of this gang. So, we’re very comfortable with each other here. We’re there for each other and comfort each other in different ways when needed. But, something that we always do is give light displays of affection and attention. Like, kisses, hugs, and cuddles.”

Youngjae blinked a few times as he processed the information. “So, like, you’re all in one big relationship?”

Mark giggled. “No, we’re not. Well, some of us are. Namjoon and Jin are mostly a thing, but they like keeping it open due to the dynamic, and Jackson and I are more a thing as well.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened. “And he’s fine with you letting be close to you like this?”

“Yeah, he’s fine with it. It’s not like we’re fucking on the side Youngjae.”

“Hyung!”

Mark chuckled and then said, “So, JB probably just misses all the attention and affection that we used to give him before you and Taehyung arrived.”

“Oh.”

Youngjae then began to look around, avoiding eye contact with Mark.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Mark asked.

“No, it’s just…I don’t know. I’m not uncomfortable with it. It’s just…I guess that it’s kind of interesting. I’ve never been comforted by anyone like that.”

“That’s because we all care for you and Taehyung so much.”

Youngjae nodded his head and then thought about something.

“Hyung?” he asked nervously.

“What is it Jae-ah?”

“Can you…uh… _kiss me_?”

Mark didn’t even respond. He just inspected Youngjae’s face, staring into his innocent, yet confused, eyes. He slowly bent down and make soft contact with Youngjae’s lips. The kiss was innocent, not rough, but gentle. Youngjae could feel how much affection and care went into the kiss; revealing how much Mark truly cared for him. Youngjae simply kissed back and melted into it. Mark broke the kiss and stared at Youngjae again.

“Thanks,” said Youngjae, turning a small shade of red.

“Anytime. And Youngjae, for future reference, you don’t have to ask next time.”

Youngjae blushed harder as he nodded.

Namjoon watched the two from afar and saw everything. He let out a sigh and was relieved to see that Youngjae was fine with their whole dynamic. But, Namjoon was mad at Mark. For a silly reason of course.

Mark stole Youngjae’s first kiss.

 _‘I wanted to be his first kiss,’_ thought Namjoon as he approached the two.

“Guys, everyone is still doing their best to try and find Taehyung, but we haven’t been able to dig up anything. I’ll be meeting with EXO in an hour. You just stay here and please, _don’t_ do anything too crazy. God knows that kiss could have developed into something else.”

With that, Youngjae’s face became cherry red as he hid his face in his hands, while Mark just chuckled.

“You’re just jealous Namjoon-ah,” Mark said.

Namjoon nodded. “You bet your ass I am.”

Youngjae felt embarrassment right now. He knew that he’d be hearing it from the other members once they were told about his and Mark’s kiss. But, Youngjae kind of had a bigger fear of how Jackson was going to react. 

“Anyway, you’ll get enough mouth from the others later once I tell them. So, you two will stay here while I’m gone. I’m going to meet up with Yoongi, Yugyeom, and JB and we’ll talk with Kyungsoo and his members. We should be back within less than two hours.”

The other two nodded their heads and then watched as Namjoon went back to his room. Youngjae looked up at Mark with a wide smile, and Mark just leaned down once again to plant another soft kiss on Youngjae’s lips.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Youngjae, Mark, Jackson, and a few of the others were sitting around the living room, waiting for Namjoon and the others he was with to return.

Youngjae sat up straight when he saw Jackson enter the living room. Though Mark had said that Jackson was fine with the whole comforting stuff, Youngjae just didn’t want to risk it.

Jackson plopped himself down next to Mark. He noted how tense Youngjae had gotten. He chuckled at him and then said, “Youngjae, it’s okay. Namjoon told me what happened on my way back.”

Youngjae felt his face turn a light shade of pink.

 _‘Damn it Namjoon hyung,’_ he thought.

“Youngjae, it’s okay. I’m not going to kill you or anything. I’m not mad. I’m just upset that Mark got to be your first kiss.”

Youngjae huffed and rolled his eyes. Why was everybody so caught up on the fact that it was his first kiss?

“Look, it’s how things are around here. We all agreed to something that could provoke emotions like jealousy or anger. But, we’re all fine with it. Mark and I aren’t mutually exclusive.”

Mark looked at Jackson. “We’re not?”

“Do you want to be?”

Mark thought about the question. “Maybe in the future Jackson.”

Jackson smiled at Mark and then kissed him gently on the lips.

Youngjae was then pulled aside by Jin and the elder led Youngjae to the kitchen. Jin told Youngjae to sit down, and the latter sat down on one of the stools.

“What’s up hyung?” he asked.

“I wanted to talk with you about this whole group dynamic,” Jin replied.

“No need. Mark explained it to me.”

“No, I get that. He just didn’t tell you the extra stuff.”

Youngjae arched an eyebrow and wondered what Jin was talking about.

“What do you mean hyung?” he asked.

“Well, you have to understand. The whole dynamic isn’t meant for members to become…exclusive. You get what I mean? Like, essentially, we’re all in one big relationship, minus certain aspects.”

Youngjae tilted his head in slight confusion.

“We just…help each other’s needs.”

“What kind of needs.”

“ _Any_ kind of needs.”

“Even like…?”

“Yeah, even those kinds of needs.”

“But, you can’t become exclusive?”

“If that were the case, then Namjoon and I would be freaking married by now,” said Jin with a laugh.

“But, Mark said that you and Namjoon were more together.”

“I just know how to calm and comfort Namjoon. No other member can give him the affection that I give him.”

“Does Mark do that to Jackson?”

“Yeah.”

“Makes a lot more sense now. Thanks for clearing it up hyung.”

Jin nodded his head. “Want something to eat?”

“Uh, no, I think I’m just going to be in my room until Namjoon and the others get back.”

Jin nodded his head again and then Youngjae got up and left to his room.

He threw himself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He began to wonder how Taehyung was. He hoped that nothing crazy had happened to him. He just hoped that Taehyung was just locked up somewhere, being held a prisoner for ransom, and not some kind of sex slave prisoner.

Youngjae couldn’t understand why his brain then switched to thinking about JB. Youngjae was terrified of JB when they met. Of course, JB didn’t make the best first impression. Youngjae did appreciate his trying though when he took him to return his dorm keys. He could tell that the leader was trying. He enjoyed seeing JB smile. Youngjae thought that JB had a really nice smile. Youngjae found himself thinking about JB’s beautiful smile, chiseled jaw line, and adorable laugh. He soon found himself worrying about the leader and also felt a warmth in his chest. Youngjae soon realized what it was that making him feel like this.

 _‘Aw shit,’_ he thought as he let out a sigh.

He was starting to take a liking towards JB.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namjoon and the others arrived at EXO’s hideout. They were let in by Sehun, who then led them to where Kyungsoo resided. Once they entered the leader’s room, they stood on the opposite end of the room, watching as the leader turned around in his chair and welcomed them.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of having you drop by?” he asked sweetly.

“Kyungsoo, we need to ask you something,” said JB.

“I’m listening.”

“Uh, have you heard of any kidnappings happening recently?”

Kyungsoo thought about it, and then looked back at Chanyeol, who shrugged and shook is head.

“Haven’t heard of anything,” he responded, “why do you ask?”

JB looked at Namjoon, who nodded his head. He let out a sigh before speaking.

“Well, see, the thing is, we kidnapped two boys a few days ago and are keeping them at our hideout. It’s a job that we’re being paid to do. Anyway, one of them was kidnapped, but we don’t know where he is. We just know that he’s around here.”

The EXO leader was delighted to hear those words. “So, two new players enter the game, huh?”

“You can’t have them Kyungsoo,” said Namjoon.

“Oh, I don’t want them. I already have enough to deal with. These nine idiots are  sometimes just a hand full of stress.”

“Well, do you know of anything suspicious happening around the area? We need to find our captive soon because he can’t have him getting hurt.”

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, who stepped forward and said, “Our sources say that a black van without a license plate was last seen going into a warehouse three blocks from here.”

Namjoon nodded and said, “Thanks. We’ll talk to you later.”

“Oh, you bet we will. Also, I’d like to talk to you about helping you with your job.”

Namjoon and JB arched their eyebrows. “Okay…”

“Go. We’ll settle a date for a meeting later.”

They nodded and then were let out by Sehun.

They hopped into the car and Yoongi slammed his foot on the gas. They arrived at the warehouse in less than a minute and ran inside of the warehouse.

They looked around frantically. They called out Taehyung’s name, but there was no response.

Namjoon found himself walking into a room, dimly lit by a light bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling. He saw that on the wall across from him, there was a chain on the floor, and there was a pair of pants next to it. He walked up and picked up the pants. He noted how skinny they were and how there was a bit of blood on them. Namjoon’s eyes widened and began to hope that they didn’t do to Taehyung what he thought they did.

Namjoon walked out of the room and called Yoongi, Yugyeom, and JB. They all approached Namjoon and he showed them what he found.

“Who’s are those?” JB asked.

“I think…they’re Taehyung’s,” Namjoon replied.

The other three’s eyes widened and JB felt his blood starting to boil. Seeing the blood made him think of one thing.

_Rape_

“Whoever did this to Taehyung is going to fucking rot in hell once we’re through with him,” said Yoongi with a growl.

“Let’s get back to the hideout. Hopefully, nothing bad has happened there.”

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Youngjae was still awake once he heard the front door open and went out to see who it was. When he saw Namjoon, Yugyeom, Yoongi, and JB, he felt a giant wave of relief. He was glad that nothing had happened to them. But, he was still sad that they still hadn’t found Taehyung.

Namjoon walked over to Youngjae and they went into Youngjae’s room. Namjoon closed the door behind him. Youngjae examined Namjoon’s face. Namjoon was looking down at the ground, but Youngjae could tell that he was both sad and angry at the same time. Youngjae felt worry starting to build up in his chest.

“Namjoon…what’s wrong?” Youngjae asked slowly.

“Youngjae, just know that we’re here for you, okay?”

Youngjae was getting scared now. What happened?

“Namjoon…what’s going on?”

“We went to a warehouse where Taehyung was, but when we got there, he wasn’t there. But, we found something of his…”

Youngjae stepped closer to Namjoon, curiosity fully peaked.

“We found his pants. And, uh, there was blood on them.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened as he felt his heart beat rapidly a few times.

“That either means that he was beat up…or that he was…raped.”

Youngjae felt his heart stop. He suddenly felt weak in the knees as his stomach flipped. He began to go down, but Namjoon caught him and pulled him into a hug. Youngjae began to cry, letting out choked sobs. He couldn’t believe that someone would do such a thing to someone as innocent and sweet as Taehyung.

“We’re going to find this son of a bitch Youngjae. I will promise you that. And we will make sure that he gets a bullet in his head for what he did to Taehyung.”

Youngjae looked up at Namjoon, tears rolling down his cheeks. Namjoon looked down into Youngjae’s sparkling eyes.

“Please, just find Taehyung,” he said.

Namjoon nodded his head. “Of course. I promise you that we will.”

Youngjae then moved his head up a bit, lips connecting softly to Namjoon’s lips. The kiss was emotional, and Namjoon could feel the hurt that Youngjae was feeling. Namjoon gently kissed back and then the two separated.

“Stay here tonight. If you need anything, then you know where to find me and the other members.”

Youngjae nodded his head and then Namjoon let him go and left the room. Youngjae then looked down at the ground. He fell to his knees and continued to cry. He really hoped that nothing worse would happen to Taehyung.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jimin and Jungkook were scrolling through their website and seeing what articles they wanted to highlight for the day and which ones to take down because of how old they were. Jimin was intently going through the articles, until there was one that caught his eye.

**_BangtanSeven Kidnaps Two New Members_ **

“Jungkookie?” Jimin asked.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Come here for a second.”

Jungkook walked over to Jimin and looked at the screen. He read the headline and his eyes widened.

“Did you put this up?” Jimin asked.

“What? No. I never put up anything about us unless Namjoon or JB approve of it. And, last I remembered, they weren’t a hundred percent on talking about us kidnapping Taehyung and Youngjae.”

“If you didn’t, and I didn’t then who did?”

“Does anyone else have access to the site, like to edit it?”

“Every gang has a member or two members that can add articles.”

“I’m going to go tell Namjoon and JB. I’ll be right back.”

Jimin got up from his seat and went over to Namjoon and JB’s room. He knocked on the door and went in when JB said to enter.

“Jimin, what’s up?” JB asked.

“Uh…we kind of have a problem,” replied JB.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…our website has an article that was uploaded that talks about our kidnapping of Taehyung and Youngjae.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened as JB’s narrowed.

“I thought I told you that you couldn’t put it up on the site.”

“We didn’t! It must have been somebody else.”

“The only other people that know are EXO, and they made it clear to us that they weren’t going to tell anyone either,” said Namjoon.

They began to think about anyone who could possibly know about what they had done and also having the ability to upload it onto the website.

“What about the client?” Jimin asked.

“What?” JB asked.

“The client that asked us to kidnap Taehyung and Youngjae.”

“Why would our client let out what they asked us to do?”

“I don’t know. But, they must have decided to stay anonymous for a reason. Most of our clients are anonymous.”

“Yeah but, we still find things out about our anonymous clients.”

“What’d you find on this one?”

“Yoongi wasn’t able to find anything. Turns out that this client really knows how to stay off the grid.”

“What if the client knows us though?” Namjoon asked.

JB and Jimin arched their eyebrows. “How could they know that?”

“Well, what if the client…was the _mayor_?”

Jimin and JB’s eyes widened and then a crashing sound was heard coming from Youngjae and Taehyung’s room. The three moved quickly and were in Youngjae’s room in seconds. But, by that time, it was already too late. When they opened the door to Youngjae and Taehyung’s room, they saw that the windows were shattered…and Youngjae was _gone_.

JB felt himself freeze up. He felt paralyzed. Youngjae was _gone_. _His_ Youngjae was gone. He felt his blood starting to heat up rapidly.

“Aw shit,” said Namjoon.

“What do we do?” Jimin asked.

“We need to find Taehyung first,” said JB.

Jimin turned to JB, “Hyung?”

“Taehyung is our first priority. We’ll worry about Youngjae as soon as we find Taehyung.”

“But-”

“Unless you didn’t hear what I fucking said I suggest you start busting your ass to find Taehyung.”

Jimin flinched a bit and then went back to his and Jungkook’s room. Namjoon looked at JB and could tell how mad JB was. It really showed that JB _did care_ for the two, but it seemed like he cared for Youngjae more than he did Taehyung.

“JB, we’re going to get him back,” he said.

“I know,” replied JB lowly, “this is exactly what happened to _him_.”

Namjoon nodded his head. “I can’t deny that now. But don’t worry, this time, we’ll get him back.”

JB nodded his head and then turned around. He was going to find Youngjae.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Taehyung woke up, this time he looked around and saw that he was in a room. But, the room seemed familiar to him. Then, it clicked in his mind.

He was in his old room from his house.

He blinked a few times as he scanned the room and saw that it seemed like nothing had been untouched.

His attention then turned to the door when it opened. He saw someone who he thought he had been able to get away from after so many years.

“… _Abeoji?_ ” Taehyung asked.

“Hello Taehyung. It’s been some time, hasn’t it?” he asked back.

Taehyung looked at the man with weary eyes. “What do you want?”

“My, my, that’s no way to talk to your abeoji now, isn’t it?”

“I think I can talk to you like that, considering how long it’s taken for you to realize that you had a son.”

His father approached him slowly. “Maybe that’s because I had to take care of your fucking mother because of her goddamn ungrateful little prick of a son was wasting his stupid time amounting to nothing.”

“Eomma didn’t deserve you.”

“You’re right, and I didn’t deserve you, but you were already a part of the package when your mother and I got married.”

“So, why? Why did you find me now?”

“Because, I’m here to show you just how much I love my little Taehyungie…”

Taehyung arched an eyebrow and then didn’t even register when his _step_ father slapped him straight across the face.

“I did so much for you growing up,” he said, “all that I’ve done for you, and you didn’t even thank me. All the work your mother put in for you, and not even an once of kindness and love from you. What more did you want from us?”

Taehyung put his hand on the red mark on his face as it stung. His stepfather then punched him in the stomach.

“Uibudabeoji, please…”

“Please what Taehyung?”

“…I’m sorry.”

Another punch, making Taehyung now gasp for air. His stepfather chuckled menacingly.

“You know Taehyung, even though I was with your mother, she didn’t satisfy me enough. And, I always thought that maybe you could give me that satisfaction. I mean, you already have experience, knowing that the guys I hired to get you fucked you raw.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened and then he said, “No, th-there has to be another way.”

His stepfather then pounced on the younger boy, pinning him down to his bed; hitting him in the gut and then kneeing him in the face to daze him.

“Oh no boy,” he said, “you’re _mine_.”

Taehyung was in a daze, but he could feel the older man smash his lips against his own. He then began to suck on Taehyung’s collarbone. Taehyung tried to squirm out of the man’s grasp, but to no avail.

Taehyung felt tears build up in his eyes, one quickly rolling down his cheek. He just wanted his family. He wanted _BangtanSeven_. He wanted _Jimin_.

Then, he suddenly felt the weight of his stepfather lifted off him. And he felt like he could breathe. He heard a bit of a scuffle going on and then looked over to see what was happening. All he could see was Jimin, standing over Taehyung’s stepfather, a bit of blood coming from his lip and his right eyebrow. Taehyung felt the biggest wave of relief fall over him as he registered the fact that Jimin had found him.

Jimin turned to look at Taehyung and then approached him.

“Are you okay Taehyung?” he asked.

Taehyung nodded his head and then threw himself on top of Jimin, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing the life out of him. Jimin wrapped his arms around Taehyung’s back and just hugged him back, letting Taehyung cry into his shoulder.

“J-Jimin,” he sobbed.

“It’s okay Tae. I got you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“For hating you. For being mad at you. For being an ass.”

Jimin moved a bit so that he was looking at Taehyung straight in his eyes. “Taehyung, it’s okay. I forgive you for that. I was asking too much from you when I should have realized the situation that you found yourself in. It’s okay.”

Then, Yoongi, JB, BamBam, and Jungkook came in. Yoongi grabbed hold of Taehyung’s stepfather and then asked, “What do we do with him, Taehyung?”

Taehyung looked at his stepfather with absolute hatred. The older man looked at Taehyung with slight fear in his eyes.

“Let him go,” he said.

Yoongi arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“I said, ‘Let him go.’”

“But, Tae, after all he did to you. What he was _about_ to do to you…”

“It’s okay Yoongi, I’m safe now.”

Yoongi looked at Taehyung and then pulled out his gun. He took off the safety and pull the trigger. Taehyung’s stepfather screamed in pain, while Taehyung’s eyes widened.

“Hyung!”

“What? I didn’t kill him. I just shot him in the dick. That way, he can’t fuck anyone ever again.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “I suppose I can’t be mad at you for putting a stop to that.”

Then, they left the house and Yoongi turned around before leaving and told Taehyung’s stepfather.

“Take this as a warning you dirty motherfucker. You ever come near one of my friends, you ever think about coming near Taehyung, or even _touching_ him, I will _fucking kill you_. Got that?”

The man nodded his head and then groaned in pain.

Yoongi turned around and then left. At least they took care of one problem. Now, they had another problem to worry about: Youngjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And, I know, Mark and Namjoon kissed Youngjae, don't worry, everyone will get their turn. Man, that sounds kind of weird to say. XD Anyway, next chapter will go up soon. Please have patience with me! Thanks so much! Don't forget to lave comments! I love hearing from you guys!


	4. Fluffiness & The Unbelievable Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more fluff in this chapter than I expected. Oh well...Enjoy it!

Youngjae woke up and found himself lying in a hospital bed. He looked around and his eyes narrowed on the IV stuck in his arm. He could hear the rhythmic sound of the heart rate monitor as it beeped. How had he ended up here? Last thing he remembered was hearing glass shatter and then feeling arms grab him and then everything went black. And now, this.

He tried sitting up, but it was now use when he felt an intense pain rise from his back. He lied back down and then located the button to call the nurse. He pressed it and within a few seconds, the nurse was in his room.

"Ah, Choi Youngjae, good to see that you're finally awake," she said with a smile as she approached him.

"H-How did I get here?" he asked hoarsely, his throat a little dry.

"A group of men brought you in here and said that you had a pretty bad fall from a window. Luckily, the window wasn't that high from the ground, and you only received minor cuts and bruises."

"Why does my back hurt so much?"

"Oh, the doctor said that you sprained your coccyx. First time I've ever heard of someone doing so."

"Who were the men that brought me here?"

"Oh, they worked with the mayor I believe."

Youngjae's eyes widened. "I'm sorry did you say-"

Then, the door opened and through it came a man, dressed in a suit, with a big smile on his face.

"The _mayor_ â€¦?"

"Hello Youngjae," said the man.

" _Abeoji_?"

"I'm so glad to see that you're safe. I haven't heard from you in weeks! I thought that you had gotten yourself killed."

"Abeoji, what are you doing here? How did your men find me?"

"They found you beaten and bruised in an alley way after some misfits took you from someplace."

Youngjae arched an eyebrow. That didn't seem to make any sense.

"Okay," he said and then asked, "How've you been abeoji?"

"Me? Oh, I've been fine. You know, helping the city out, running for a higher position. Just typical political work."

Youngjae put a faint smile on his face. He had so many questions right now. Where were the others? Why would his always busy father decide to show up now?

"Abeoji, why are you here? You never have time for me," he said.

His father's eyes widened from shock. "Youngjae! I'm you're father. I will always make time for you."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Do you realize how much time I would have liked to have spent with you? I haven't spoken to you in almost three months. Sure, you sent me money, and would send your men to make sure I was okay. But, that was all because I thought you were way too busy and couldn't make time."

His father smiled lightly and said, "I'm sorry Youngjae. I didn't know that it would have affected you like this. I promise you that from now on, I will make more time for you. You just have to let me know a bit in advance."

His father kissed him on the forehead and then his phone buzzed. He puled it out and checked what it was.

"Youngjae, as much as I would love to be with you right now, I unfortunately have a meeting. I'll call you once the meeting is over and maybe we can catch up some more, yeah?"

Youngjae nodded his head and watched as his father left. As soon as the door shut, Youngjae looked around and saw his phone on the table next to him. He grabbed it and saw that his phone was flooded with texts from the guys.

**_Jimin:_ **

_Youngjae, please tell me that you're all right! Don't worry, we're going to find you._

**_Jungkook:_ **

_Hyung, if you're alive, please respond to this text!_

**_Jackson:_ **

_Youngjae! Please, if you're out there, text me! Mark is missing you bigtime and I think he's about to kill himself. Why can't I get this kind of love and affection from his? :P_

**_Namjoon:_ **

_Jae-ah, wherever you are, stay there and just try to tell us where you are. We need to find you. Also, we got Taehyung back. He needs to see you._

The last text he read was from JB, and it tugged at his heart strings.

**_JB:_ **

_Youngjae, it's JB. I can't believe I let this happen. I'm upset at myself for putting my guard down and letting you get taken. Look, we're going to find you. No, I am going to find you. Youngjae, over these past few days, I've seen how much the team cares for you and how much joy and happiness you bring them. Honestly, you bring out a side of me that I wish I could be more like. You make me happy Youngjae, and it scares me not being able to see you right now; knowing that you were kidnapped. I can't believe I'm going to say this. But, I'm missing you andâ€¦Iâ€¦like you Jae-ah. Please respond to this text when you see it._

He felt tears building up in his eyes. He was so touched by JB's words. He unlocked his phone and then responded to JB's text.

**_Youngjae:_ **

_Hyung, I'm alive. Please, find me soon. I'm in the hospital. Which one? I don't know, but it's probably one close to the hideout._

He hit send and only had to wait a few seconds before his phone vibrated again.

**_JB:_ **

_On our way._

Youngjae then began to feel a warmth in his chest. His friends were coming to get him and bring him back; his _family_.

Youngjae then decided to reread JB's first text because something had caught his eye.

_'â€¦letting you get taken awayâ€¦you were kidnappedâ€¦'_

"'Kidnapped?'" he said to himself.

He then thought about what his father had told him about how he was found. He knew that what his father had said didn't make any sense.

Butâ€¦there was no way, right? Did his father order to kidnap him? How did his father even know where he was?

Youngjae was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door open, it was the doctor this time.

"Hello Youngjae," she said, "I am Doctor Park."

The doctor grabbed the charts from the bed and looked over them.

"Some minor bruising and cuts, a sprained coccyx. I must say, that was a new one for me. Anyway, so, I'll prescribe you some pain medication in the meantime. I also don't want you doing anything too extraneous for about a week or so."

Youngjae nodded his head.

"Your father already cleared the bills, so you don't have to worry about that. I do need you to sign a few things. I'll go get the documents and then you're free."

Again, he nodded and watched as the doctor left the room. He looked around for his clothes and spotted them on a chair next to the bed. He pulled the IV out of his arm and the other chords that were connected to his body. He quickly put on some clothing and then was about to leave, when the doctor returned and was surprised to see Youngjae on his feet.

"Oh, wow," she said, "you're really in a hurry, huh?"

Youngjae nodded his head with a nervous chuckle and then the doctor handed him the document and he signed it quickly. She then gave him the prescription so that he could get the proper medication for his pain.

He was out of the room in a few seconds and stepped out into the lobby of the hospital. He watched as people walked by him; nurses, patients, etc. He checked his phone to see if maybe JB had told him that they had arrived, but there were no notifications.

He walked out of the hospital and saw his father's men standing outside near a car, probably waiting for Youngjae. He then turned the other way. He didn't want to go anywhere with his father's henchmen.

Then, one of the men spotted Youngjae and yelled out, "Hey, Youngjae!"

Three men then began to run after Youngjae as he went into a full-on sprint; running past people, uttering 'excuse me' and 'sorry' to every person he passed.

He rounded a corner and then leaped into the nearest alley and his inside of a dumpster. He peaked out and saw his father's men run by. He waited a few minutes before stepping out of the dumpster and then getting back onto the sidewalk.

However, he jerked and screamed when a pair of hands covered his mouth and eyes when they pulled him back into the alley.

Youngjae got out of the grip and then turned around and saw that it was _JB_. His eyes widened and he felt a wave of relief come over him. His stomach began to twist a bit and Youngjae just lunged at JB and held onto him in a death hug. JB grunted when the air was squeezed out of him, but he just smiled and hugged Youngjae back.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," said JB into Youngjae's hair.

Youngjae nodded and then felt his eyes starting to water. "Hyung, we need to get out of here."

"I know. Let's get going."

But, just as they were about to leave, they found themselves surrounded by Youngjae's father's men. JB remained close to Youngjae, the latter holding the co-leader's arm.

Then, Youngjae's father walked between a couple of his men and looked at Youngjae in the eye.

"So, we finally lure out one of the leaders of BangtanSeven, huh?" he asked.

Youngjae arched an eyebrow. What was going on?

"What are you doing Mr. Choi?"

"What do you mean Im Jaebum? I am merely trying to retrieve me son."

"But why? Why go through all this trouble to take him back?"

Youngjae was just confused. He quickly decided to interject. "Abeoji, what is he talking about?"

JB turned to Youngjae and replied, "Your father hired us to kidnap you and Taehyung. He was going to pay us monthly to keep you and him safe with us. But, he ended up exploiting it on the website and soon, everyone's going to be on us for it."

Youngjae looked at his father in disbelief. "Abeoji, is this true?"

"Choi Youngjae, I thought I raised you better than that. You should be able to tell when someone is lying to save their own skin."

Youngjae looked at JB, who told him, "Don't listen to him Youngjae. He's the liar in this scenario. He's been using our gang as a resource to gain more popularity and rise through the ranks in the political field. Your father's been trying to win a senator position, but word went out that there could be an easier way to the presidency. We cleared most of his path, but there's one more thing he has to do to reach that point."

"What does he have to do?"

"Kill _you_ and _BangtanSeven_."

Youngjae's eyes almost popped out of his head when they widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Butâ€¦why?"

"Ugh, don't you understand Youngjae? I can't have any ties to a gang if I want to win the presidency. I also wouldn't have anytime for you, and I would simply be wasting my money on a dead-end son like you. And besides, I must provide for my _true_ family. I can't have any ties to you anymore either."

Youngjae was shocked. Here he was wondering why his father couldn't spare time for him, and he knew now why. He had been dealing with gangs and cheating his way up to victory. Now, he just needed to get rid of the sources.

"Well, this is nice. The bad guy told his evil plan and his motive. Now, it's time for the bad guy to finally win," his father said, "please don't take this personally Youngjae. It's just business."

The men pulled out their guns and took the lock off. They took aim towards Youngjae and JB, but, before they could fully comprehend what was happening, gunshots were ringing in their ears. JB latched onto Youngjae, wrapping his arms around him to protect him from any bullets. When the gunshots ceased, Youngjae looked up at JB, who looked confused. They looked around, and saw all of Youngjae's father's men on the floor; dead. Youngjae's dad, however, was nowhere in sight. He escaped.

"Wh-How?" Youngjae asked, feeling a little queasy at seeing dead bodies and blood.

They heard footsteps coming from all directions and then they saw that it was the rest of BangtanSeven.

Youngjae felt a huge wave of relief come over him as Mark ran up and hugged Youngjae.

"Thank God you're okay," he said, "we were so worried."

Youngjae didn't say anything, he just hugged Mark back and then looked over at JB, who was just staring down at the floor, seeming dazed.

"H-Hyung?" Youngjae asked him.

JB looked up at Youngjae, the latter noticing a bit of blood coming from JB's mouth. JB fell to his knees, and then collapsed onto the floor, making Youngjae shoot out of Mark's grasp and be at JB's side in seconds.

Youngjae saw that there were some bullet wounds in JB's back. He turned the co-leader over and then saw one on JB's shoulder.

The others gathered around, Jin and Mark stepping up and inspecting JB's wounds as Youngjae held onto JB.

"Hyung?" Youngjae asked.

"Jae-ah, are you okay?" JB asked with a raspy voice.

"Don't worry about me right now. You're hurt."

"Nothing I'm not used to."

Youngjae could feel the emotion coming from JB's last words.

"Youngjae, we need to take JB back to the hideout, now, okay?" Jin asked calmly.

Youngjae looked at JB with glossy eyes, nodding his head. Jackson, Jungkook and Yugyeom helped pick JB up and they all got into the van that the others had brought and quickly drove back home.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Youngjae sat in the JB and Namjoon's room, watching over JB as the co-leader rested from his healing injuries. Jin and Mark were able to patch him up pretty well. Now, they just told him to rest and not do anything forceful for the next few days. Youngjae had told Jimin and Jackson about the medication that the doctor had prescribed to him. They were currently out getting it.

In the meantime, Youngjae just wanted to stay with JB and make sure he was fine. He was glad to know that Taehyung was home; their reunion being a bunch of tears and a five minute long hug.

Youngjae watched as JB slept; chest slowly rising and lowering with each breath. Youngjae thought back to when he encountered JB in the alley and they shared a hug. It was funny to Youngjae at how fast JB had a change of heart and started caring for Youngjae more. He hoped that once JB woke up, they could get even closer.

Youngjae's attention turned to the door, when Namjoon slowly opened it and called Youngjae out for a moment. Youngjae complied and asked Namjoon what was up.

"So, we have an even bigger problem now," said Namjoon, "your father kind of made an announcement today."

Youngjae arched an eyebrow and then Namjoon showed him an article that he had on his phone. Youngjae's eyes widened at seeing the headline.

**_Mayor Choi Jitae Announces Run for Presidency as Current President Announces Sudden Resignment_ **

"Is thisâ€¦for real?" Youngjae asked.

Namjoon nodded his head and then said, "If your father reaches the presidency, then it will be not only the end for this gang, but for the whole underworld of Korea."

Youngjae just blinked a couple of times. He couldn't believe that his father was this evil. He didn't even want to be called this man's son anymore.

"So, does this meanâ€¦we have to kill him?" he asked Namjoon.

Namjoon nodded slowly. "Kinda."

Youngjae understood and nodded his head. "Okay."

Namjoon looked at Youngjae, concern in his eyes, "Are you sure Youngjae? Are you going to be okay with that happening? I mean, this is the man who's raised you since birth."

"I understand that, but that same man didn't have time for me growing up. I made a new family, in you guys. And he's trying to take that away from me for his own gain. I think it's about time he gets punished."

Namjoon nodded his head, and then Youngjae slowly walked in for a hug. Namjoon wrapped his arms around the younger and said, "Don't worry Youngjae. We'll handle everything."

Youngjae looked up at Namjoon. "I know you will."

Namjoon faintly smiled and then quickly pecked Youngjae on the lips, making the younger smile.

They let go of each other and Youngjae went back into the room to check on JB.

Youngjae was surprised to find JB awake.

"Oh, Jae-ah, there you are," said JB, "are you okay?"

Youngjae nodded his head. "I'm fine hyung. How're you holding up?"

"I've been better."

Youngjae nodded his head at that.

JB stared at Youngjae and then said, "Hey, so, I have something to tell you Youngjae."

"What is it hyung?" Youngjae asked.

"Did you get my text?"

Youngjae nodded his head.

"Just know, I meant what I said Youngjae. I'm going to admit, when you and Taehyung firsdt got here, I hated you both because I thought you were going to bring us trouble; which you did. But, I saw how much the others loved you both and just how far they'd go for you. It touched me in a way. Everyday, I found myself growing a liking towards you. You're so innocent, so gentle, so kind. It just didn't make sense to me that anyone would want to hurt you, or Taehyung. It just didn't click in my mind as to why. Anyway, I'll admit Youngjae: I like you. I've never felt like this for someone before; let alone a guy. But, with youâ€¦it's just different."

Youngjae smiled at JB's words. The elder was confessing and pouring his heart out. Youngjae found it necessary to recant those feelings.

"Hyung, I'm going to tell you: when I first met you, I was scared of you. You didn't exactly make the best first impression. But, just like you did with me, I started seeing that you weren't thisâ€¦vicious, ruthless monster. You were a kind-hearted, gentle, and caring soul. I like you, too, hyung."

JB smiled at that and then said, "Soâ€¦can you do something for me?"

Youngjae nodded his head. "What is it?"

"Oh, is it not obvious where this is going? I thought since in a story like this, where the douche confessed to the innocent guy, that it would lead to maybe a kiss or something."

Youngjae chuckled at JB. What a dork.

Youngjae approached JB and slowly leaned forward. When their lips connected, both fet a spark run through their body. The kiss was filled with _love_. They could each tell how they truly cared for each other. They separated and Youngjae whined.

"I really needed that," said JB with a smile.

Youngjae nodded. "Good to know."

"Stay with me for a little?"

Youngjae nodded his head again. "Yeah sure."

JB made space on the bed and then Youngjae crawled in. JB wrapped an arm around Youngjae and the two fell asleep in a few minutes.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namjoon and the others went to work, trying to rally other gangs to try and stop Youngjae's father. While they were doing that, Jimin and Taehyung were in the latter's room, sitting on his bed.

Taehyung was smiling at Jimin, while the pink-haired gang member just stared at Taehyung with voided eyes.

"Jiminie, are you okay?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin didn't answer. He just continued to stare at Taehyung's face, running his gaze across the chiseled jawline and smooth skin.

"Jimin? What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Jimin shook his head.

"Then, what is it?"

"How are you feeling, Tae?"

"I'm feeling pretty good right now. Why?"

"No Tae, how do you feel?"

Taehyung arched an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Taehyungâ€¦you were _raped_. I just want to know what's going on through your mind."

Taehyung went silent for a few seconds before saying, "I'm shaken Jimin. I mean, I wasn't conscious when it happened, thankfully, but still, the pain I felt and the realization that I was raped, just made me feel terrible. I feelâ€¦dirty. I feel like I don't deserve your attention because of how disgusting I am."

Jimin moved closer to Taehyung and looked into his eyes. He placed his hand on Taehyung's cheek, with the other leaning into the touch.

"You're not disgusting Taehyung," he said, "what happened to youâ€¦just isn't possible to comprehend. How someone can do something like that to someone soâ€¦innocent and pure and lovable. I cried my heart out when thy told me what had happened to you. I needed to find you faster before anything worse happened to you. I'm so glad that we found you before that monster did anything to you."

Taehyung smiled at Jimin and then decided to lean forward. He connected his lips to Jimin's in a soft, gentle kiss. Jimin kissed back, this time with a bit more vigor. Taehyung could feel the emotion that Jimin was putting into the kiss. Jimin _loved_ him. And Taehyung _loved_ Jimin, there was no other way around it.

When the two separated, they were panting. Jimin looked at Taehyung with a new look. A _hungry_ look.

"You still sore down there?" Jimin asked.

Taehyung immediately shook his head. "No, I'm feeling a hundred percent better."

Jimin hopped off the bed and quickly locked the door. He got back onto the bed and kissed Taehyung again.

They then connected with each other on a new physical and spiritual level.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Over the next few days, BangtanSeven made a few calls and told everyone about the current situation. They even had to call in BigBang. When one called upon BigBang for help, that's when they knew it was serious and could cause a major impact on the world.

All the leaders of the gangs decided to hold a meeting at BigBang's hideout. In the meantime, the rest of the gang members stayed in their respective hideouts.

JB and Namjoon left a little early to the meeting to get there a few minutes earlier. Everyone else was just doing other things as if everything at the moment was normal.

Taehyung woke up in his bed. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He felt something wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see and arm around his waist. Taehyung turned to look over at his best friend, Jimin, sleeping peacefully while snuggled up to Taehyung. The brown-haired boy pressed a soft kiss on the pink-haired boy's lips and then wriggled out of his grasp. He threw on a shirt and then went out to the living room, where he found Youngjae and BamBam, with the latter sitting on the former's lap, nuzzling his nose into Youngjae's neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" Taehyung asked with a chuckle.

Youngjae shook his head. "No, BamBam's just been feeling a little clingy recently. He's done this to almost everyone here."

"Not to me," playfully whined Taehyung.

"I'll get you later," said BamBam.

"I'll hold you to it Bammie."

Taehyung sat on the recliner next to the sofa and pulled out his phone and checked his social media.

Jin walked into the living room and saw BamBam and Youngjae and said, "BamBam, stop hogging Youngjae! You've been like that with his since last night. When does everyone else get a turn?"

Taehyung looked up from his phone at Jin. "Uh, excuse me. I'm here too, hyung."

Jin looked at Taehyung. "Oh, I didn't see you there Tae. I'm sorry!"

Jin walked over to the recliner and then Taehyung got up. Jin sat down and Taehyung proceeded to sit down on the elder's lap. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jin's neck and then rubbed his nose against Jin's cheek.

"Oh my God hyung," said BamBam, "you're so needy right now."

Jin stuck out his tongue. "Look who's talking."

BamBam retorted the action by doing the same and then Mark and Jackson walked into the living room.

"What's going on in here?" Jackson asked.

"Looks like a cuddle-fest," said Mark with a chuckle.

"More like a needy-fest," said Yoongi as he walked past Jackson and Mark.

Jin, Taehyung, BamBam and Youngjae all stuck their tongues out at Yoongi and then continued the fluffiness.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Namjoon and JB returned to the hideout and told the others about what had happened and what was going to happen.

"So, first things first," began Namjoon, "BigBang is mad at us for what we did; even though we were hired to do so. Secondly, every gang is going to be on our ass once this is over because everyone wants to have Taehyung and Youngjae; I don't even know why. Maybe they want to make the two of you gang members. Thirdly, Youngjae's father is set to appear at a press conference today where he's going to talk about getting rid of Korean gangs and other political jargon; the main point being getting rid of Korean gangs."

Youngjae interjected for a moment, "Hold on. If BigBang is such a well-known gang, and their power is huge, can't they just end it quickly?"

"You'd think, right? But, that would only add fuel to the fire. If people are tired of gangs and then a running candidate ends up getting killed for his campaign platform, then all hell will break loose. You're father is playing a dangerous game and he is winning right now. What the leaders talked about was the possibility of maybe exploiting him. Exposing to the public that he'd been dealing with gangs to gain political favor. If the crowd learns that, then there's no way he'd win and he'd go to jail for sure."

"How do you expect to exploit him?" Yoongi asked.

Namjoon looked at Youngjae. "Choi Youngjae."

Youngjae's eyes widened. "What?"

"What better source to exploit Mr. Choi, than his own damn son?"

"B-But, wouldn't that put a bigger red target on his back?" Jin asked.

Namjoon nodded his head. "All the gangs have agreed to protect Youngjae at all times. He has the support of every gang in Korea, even BigBang."

"So, we're running a campaign against Youngjae's dad?" Jungkook asked.

JB nodded his head. "Yep. We already got other gangs spreading word around. We are in charge of the social media division. Jungkook, BamBam and Jimin, handle the website and other social media outlets. We'll give you the numbers of the other gang members who are in that division. We're going to be holding a rally for a whole day in three days. Jin, I need you to find whoever you can to make lots, I mean _lots_ of food. We're going to have to use the power of hunger and your God-sent food to sway some of these people. The rest of you, your jobs will be assigned to you the day of the rally."

Everyone nodded their heads. Then, JB told everyone to relax and start preparing for the road ahead. He called Youngjae into his room. When they were alone, Youngjae sat on JB's lap on the co-leaders bed. JB had an arm holding Youngjae up, while Youngjae rested his head on JB's shoulder, nose in the crook of his neck.

"You okay?" JB asked as he ran a hand gently through Youngjae's hair.

"I can't say that I am," replied Youngjae, "I'm scared."

"It's okay to be. We know that we're asking a lot from you, but we need this to happen. We need your support. And you know that you have ours; especially mine."

Youngjae moved his head and looked at JB. He planted a kiss on JB's lips and smiled.

"Thanks, hyung," he said.

"And, we'll protect you."

"I'm confident that you guys will keep me safe."

JB smiled and then said, "We will."

There was a few seconds of silence that went by as the two just stared at each other.

"What's going on in that mind of yours Youngjae?" JB asked.

"Nothing. Just... _things_."

"What kind of things?"

"Uh... _dirty_ things."

"Oh? Well, is there anything I can help you with?"

JB reached down and palmed Youngjae's hardening member, making Youngjae moan.

"C-Can you lock the door first, hyung?"

JB smiled and moved Youngjae off his lap. He locked the door and then went back to the bed. He got on top of Youngjae and then said, "Let me take care of you Youngjae."

You pretty much know what happens next...


	5. The Rally and The Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rally comes along and so does another surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. I promise that the rest will be of good reading length.

Youngjae woke up to an arm wrapped around him, and a great warmth coming from behind him. He turned over to see and peacefully sleeping JB, breathing slowly. Youngjae smiled and slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake JB.

He got out of the room and was greeted by Jin, who was cooking and had Namjoon hugging him from behind.

"Wow," said Youngjae, "I think I'll just come back later. I don't want to interrupt anything."

Jin scoffed and Namjoon chuckled. "You're not interrupting anything. It's just, I haven't been giving Namjoonie much attention since you and Taehyung have been taking up so much of my time."

"Is that a bad thing?" Youngjae asked, playfully insulted.

"Wha-No! I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just thatâ€¦he missed me, that's all."

"Namjoon has had plenty of times to be with you. He just decided to spend it with _me_."

Namjoon's eyes widened and a smile creeped onto his face as Jin turned to look at Youngjae, slightly shocked.

"Are you trying to rub it in my face?" Jin asked, sounding pissed.

" _Maybe_. I'm just kidding hyung. I'm sorry for not giving you and Namjoon enough time with each other, even though you've known each other for years."

Namjoon rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Man Youngjae, you know how to use your words. Maybe that's why other gangs might want you on their team. You can use your words as a weapon."

"But, those words won't kill anyone," said Youngjae.

"True. But you get my point."

"I also get where you're going with this."

Namjoon arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"That I should use that weapon in the rally against my father."

Namjoon nodded slightly. "Well, I wasn't really thinking about it, but sure, let's say I was leading into that."

Youngjae smiled and then Jin decided to ask, "So, you and JBâ€¦you know?"

"What?" Youngjae asked.

"You knowâ€¦get frisky?"

Youngjae arched an eyebrow, and Jin seemingly grew a little flustered, until Namjoon answered.

"Did JB fuck you into his mattress last night?" Namjoon asked with a playful smile.

"Yah! Kim Namjoon!" exclaimed Jin as he smacked Namjoon's head and then wriggled out of the purple-haired man's grasp.

"What? Why not just be straight forward instead of playing around it."

Jin just huffed and then continued cooking, but he and Namjoon still wanted to know Youngjae's answer.

They looked at him with curiosity, and they saw that he turned a embarrassing shade of pink. It pretty much confirmed it.

"â€¦ _Yeah_ he did," he replied.

Namjoon smiled. "Was it your first time?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad that it was with JB, too."

"Well, good. As much as I'm pretty sure almost every other guy here would have wanted to have been your first, it's good to know that it was JB."

A few seconds of silence passed by until Jin said, "He's his lobster."

Namjoon turned and chuckled. "Really hyung? A _Friends_ reference?"

"What? It's true."

"They only fucked once."

"Yeah, but the tension has been building since day one."

Namjoon turned to look at Youngjae. "When did you start feeling towards JB?"

"Probably the day he took me to return my dorm key."

"Wow, that was some time ago."

"See? He's his _lobster_!"

Namjoon snapped his head back at Jin. "Hyung, we get it. Stop using phrases from a T.V. show in real life. Some of them don't even work."

"What are you talking about? All of _Friends_ popular phrases work in real life."

"Name three that would work in real life."

"Well, Namjoon, _'We were on a break,' 'How you doin'?' 'My diamond shoes are too tight.'_ "

"The first one doesn't slide."

Jin arched an eyebrow. "What? Why not?"

"You fucked that guy when we were still dating!"

"We were on a break Namjoon!"

Youngjae watched the two bicker like an old married couple.

"Wait! You two dated?" Youngjae asked, shutting them up and gaining their attention.

"Ugh, yeah we did. For like two years. It was some time before forming BangtanSeven. We've known each other for some time now, and we just clicked. But, we started drifting apart a bit. We went on a break, and then Jin made the stupid decision to ride some other dude out of frustration. Later on, we found each other again, this time with the gang. We decided to keep the relationship open, which is why we now follow the dynamic."

"Soâ€¦there's no opportunity for a cemented relationship? I mean, some of the other guys spend time with one specific person anyway. I've seen Jackson and Mark, Taehyung and Jimin, and you two. I understand that there's a dynamic, but why not try pursuing something? I mean, I'm almost certain that the others will be totally compliant and understand."

"Are you saying this because you want a cemented relationship with JB?" Namjoon asked, eyebrow arched and a Chesire grin on his face.

"Well, I mean, he _did fuck_ me into his mattress last night. There was so muchâ€¦ _rawâ€¦_ passion; emotion. We connected on all levels."

Jin sighed and said, "I will never see Youngjae the same ever again."

Youngjae chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you used to be this innocent, pure person. Now that you've been dealing with someâ€¦ _sins_ we'll call them that, you've gotten a bit dirty."

"I'm still me hyung."

"I get that, but you're just a little tainted."

Youngjae shrugged. "Ain't nothing wrong with me liking being plowed into the floor, and riding someone that I think I'm in love with."

Jin covered his ears as Namjoon laughed. "Yah! Youngjae!"

Youngjae joined in on Namjoon's laughter, keeping it up for a few minutes before quieting down.

"So, what do you need me to do in the meantime while waiting for the day of the rally?" Youngjae asked Namjoon.

"I'd say just relax for now, but prepare a bit of a speech. Something that will wow the crowd. Try to inspire them to go against your father. You have to be believable, which I believe you will be since you have had experience with gangs for some time now."

Youngjae nodded his head. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Food," said Jin with a smile.

Youngjae blank-faced Jin and said, "Okay. Thank you for that."

Jin laughed and then fed Youngjae food, which Youngjae happily ate, because he could never turn down Jin's food. It was _way_ too good.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once everyone was up and about, Youngjae was just thinking about what he was saying to at the rally. He felt a tremendous pressure falling upon him. He was pretty much the voice for the underground world of Korea. He was going up against his own fucking father. He needed to think about it. Sure, his father was evil, but he was still his father. Regardless is his dad wanted to kill him, Youngjae still felt a bit of guilt because he felt like he didn't live up to his father's expectations.

But, Youngjae knew where his mind was at. He was clear on what side he wanted to support. He wanted to support his family. He wanted to support those that he loves. And that's BangtanSeven and the rest of the underground world.

Youngjae was sitting on the couch when Jackson came and cuddled up next to Youngjae. Youngjae didn't feel uncomfortable with it. He wanted to be a part of the dynamic but at the same time mostly wanted to be with JB. He saw nothing wrong with maybe spending a bit of time with the other members. Youngjae also noted to himself that he had to talk to JB later. He wanted to discuss them before the rally.

"Jackson hyung," said Youngjae, "what do you want?"

"What? I can't just come up and cuddle with you for a little bit?"

"No, you can. It's just, I feel like there's a motive behind it."

Jackson looked at Youngjae and smiled. "No reason. Just want some fluffy cuddling."

Youngjae looked at Jackson with a suspicious look. "Does this have anything to do with Mark?"

Jackson arched an eyebrow. "What? No! This has nothing to do with Mark. What, you think I'd be like jealous or something with how much time he wants to spend with you? Or how he didn't give me any attention while you were in the hospital."

"Jackson hyung, sounds like you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm justâ€¦upset that Mark isn't giving me as much affection as he used to. So I've come to the source and decided to get some affection from you!"

Youngjae smiled. "Though I'm pretty sure I'm just being used as some kind of tool, I'll simply give you what you need."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I'm not using you Youngjae."

"I know."

Jackson smiled and then pecked Youngjae's lips with his own. Youngjae felt Jackson's rough lips that gave a surprisingly gentle kiss. They separated and Youngjae said, "Wow, I must say I'm surprised."

"By what?"

"Your lips are roughâ€¦yet they exert such gentleness when kissing."

"I know my way around lips."

"Soâ€¦you're like a _lip whore_?" Youngjae asked with a chuckle.

Jackson deadpanned. "As lame as that joke isâ€¦I'll give you points for creativity."

Youngjae smiled widely at Jackson.

"So," began Jackson, "have you thought about what to say at the rally?"

"Well, for the most part. I'm just afraid of what'll happen once my father sees what's going on."

"If anything, you know we're going to be there by your side to protect you."

Youngjae smiled and kissed Jackson's cheek. "I know you will. I trust you guys with that. But, Taehyung and I have been kidnapped before."

"And we won't let it happen again. Especially with Taehyung. That motherfucker that did wrong to Taehyung is going to get it once we find him."

Youngjae just stared at Jackson with concern. When they told him what had happened to Taehyung when he had been kidnapped, he broke into tears hearing that his best friend had been raped. It was terrible. Youngjae had also thought that Taehyung was going to die. It was just a terrible moment for Youngjae.

"Youngjae," said Jackson, snapping his fingers in front of Youngjae's face to get his attention.

"Hm? What?"

"You zoned out there for a second. I was saying that you and Taehyung have absolutely nothing to worry about. We're going to protect you two with our lives; as will the other gangs. I promise."

Youngjae held out his pinky, making Jackson raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"Pinky promise?" Youngjae asked seriously.

Jackson smiled and curled his pinky around Youngjae's.

"Yeah, I pinky promise."

Youngjae smiled and then rested his head on Jackson's lap as Jackson did what Mark would do and ran a hand through Youngjae's hair.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The days past by and before they knew, it was the day of the rally. Jungkook and Jimin had done a good job of promoting the event. There were _tons_ of people there. And not just Koreans, but foreigners as well. Apparently, Youngjae's father's fame resonated in other parts of the world as well.

The place was packed. There were people eating, talking, and there were even some fights between some drunks. It was a normal rally for the underground world. Youngjae was nervous, he was pacing back and forth a few feet away from the platform that he would have to speak on in a few minutes. All the guys told him not be worry and that'd he'd be fine. He was absolutely sure of that. But what he wasn't sure about was his safety. Sure, he trusted the guys to keep him safe, but his father was a scary and powerful man. With the snap of his fingers, he would have someone killed.

Youngjae didn't realize that JB was standing next to him, simply staring at him as he paced around. It wasn't until JB called out Youngjae's name that the latter paid attention.

"Oh, hyung," said Youngjae, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Few minutes. You're cute when you're nervous," said JB with a smile.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "I feel like vomiting."

"Come on Youngjae. Everything will be fine."

"What if I forget everything?"

"You'll know exactly what to say."

Youngjae was wrapped into a hug by JB and he rested his head against the co-leader's chest.

"Once you're done, we can grab a bite to eat or go home," said JB as he ran a hand through Youngjae's hair.

"I think a bite to eat sounds awesome."

JB nodded his head and then the two looked over to when Namjoon got on the stage and introduced the rally and what it was supporting. The people who were attending began to cheer and that's when Namjoon inrtoduced Youngjae up to the stage to speak. Youngjae slowly walked up and reach the pulpit that was on the center of the stage.

He looked out into the crowd; so many eyes staring at him. He could point out some members from other gangs because of pictures and he also could see some very determined people staring holes into his forehead.

Youngjae took a deep breath before speaking.

"H-Hello everyone," he began, "my na-name is Choi Youngjae. I am the son of the man who were fighting. My father, is a very bad man. I never would have taken him for the type of man to do something like this. But I was wrong, I didn't have the perfect father. He was never there for me; he was always to busy to spend time with me. He's no father of mine. And he won't be a father to anyone because we cannot let him win this presidency. And, the reason as to why I believe so, is because my father has been keeping something from the public for a long time. My fatherâ€¦is involved with the underground world of Korea. He requests help from gangs to move his way up through the political food chain. And, recently, he tried to kill me and one of the leaders of BangtanSeven. We all must band together and make sure that my father doesn't achieve his goal. If he does, then all of the underground world in Korea will cease to exist."

Youngjae stopped talking, and there was a bit of silence. But, in a few seconds, the crowd was in a uproar of cheers and chants. Youngjae let out a breath of relief and then looked over at JB, who gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Youngjae smiled. Everything seemed fine so far.

JB looked at the crowd and then heard a faint banging sound. His eyes widened as he looked over at Youngjae, who seemed pale. Youngjae had a stoic stare on the crowd as they all stopped cheering and gasped. A bloodstain began to form in Youngjae's stomach and he put a hand over it. JB ran up onto the stage, as did Namjoon, Baekhyun, and Jihoon. They couldn't reach Youngjae in time as the boy collapsed onto the floor. The rally went from a momentous occasion, to a full out panic. People running all around screaming for their lives. The gang members simply brushing through the crowd toward to stage to check on Youngjae.

JB picked Youngjae up in his arms and rushed him to the van, where Jin and Mark began to check on him.

"Well, he was shot," Jin said.

"No shit hyung," said JB, "but why's he so warm and sweaty?"

Youngjae's breathing became more difficult and he found himself not being able to move much.

"I don't know," said Jin, "Mark, can you extract the bullet?"

Mark nodded his head and then in a few minutes, pulled the bullet out of Youngjae. He looked at it closely and then sniffed it.

"Oh my God," said Mark.

"What?" JB asked.

"This bulletâ€¦is coated with cyanide."

JB and the others' eyes widened at hearing Mark's words.

"Youngjae wasn't just shot. He was _poisoned_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger!!!! *AIRHORNS* 
> 
> Leave comments please! Let me know what you think!


	6. Knock On My Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale and self-awareness and stuff...

Youngjae was sure lucky he found BangtanSeven. Mark and Jin were able to find the antidote for him just in time to save him. But, Youngjae found himself once again back in the hospital. He didn’t have anyone in his room at the moment, they weren’t letting anyone visit. Youngjae felt safe for the moment. With no visiting hours, he wouldn’t have to worry about his father coming in and murdering him. 

Youngjae opened his eyes slowly and looked around. There was no one else in the room with him. He was safe…for now. He wanted to see the others and see if they were all right. Youngjae also wanted to know how Jin and Mark were able to save him or at least keep him alive long enough to get to the hospital and get treated. 

Youngjae was disturbed from his thoughts when he received a text message from JB.

JB:  
Youngjae, we’ll visit you in a few hours. For now, just get some rest and be sure not to talk to strangers.

Youngjae smiled and then sent JB a message.

Youngjae:  
Okay hyung. I’ll be sure to not talk to strangers. 

Youngjae hit send and then he put the phone next to the pillow. He then drifted back to sleep rather quickly, simply hoping that the next time he opened his eyes, BangtanSeven would be there.

Fortunately, the next time he opened his eyes, he was met with a wide smiling Jimin and Taehyung, who then grabbed Youngjae into hugs as they expressed their worry and their happiness. Youngjae chuckled for a moment, and then groaned, remembering that he was still recovering from getting shot. 

“Jimin, Taehyung, please don’t pester Youngjae. Need I remind you he was shot, and that you could easily upset the wound,” said Jin.

The two then backed away and Youngjae simply smiled at all of them. He was glad to see his friends; his family.

“Feeling better?” Namjoon asked.

Youngjae nodded his head. “A little bit, yeah. What about you guys? How’re all of you?”

“A little shaken, but not stirred,” said Yoongi, “we were just super worried about you.”

“You guys should have known that I wasn’t going to die. I’m a fighter.”

“Right,” said Mark, “well, let’s fill you in on what you’ve missed.”

Youngjae sat up a bit and listened attentively.

“So, your father obviously caught wind of what we’re trying to do. As soon as he heard of the rally, he sent men to kill you, hence the bullet you received right after you gave your speech.

BigBang is working on getting any information they can to use against your dad. Other gangs are set up around Seoul to protect you and make sure that you stay safe until this whole ordeal with your father is over.”

“So, once it’s over, are the gangs going to cease protecting me?”

“It’s hard to say whether they will stop protecting you. From what I know, most of them would rather you stay safe even after your father is dealt with; even BigBang said that they would help out.”

“Wow, this is serious then.”

“Well of course,” interjected Namjoon, “we’re running a campaign against a man who is certain to gain the presidency.”

“Well, we have to do our best to stop him,” said JB, “Jimin and Jungkook and other social media nuts are working hard on making sure that he is exposed.”

“And they’re doing a good job,” said Yoongi as he looked over to the TV in the top corner of the room, “it’s the headline of almost every major news network.”

“Meaning that Youngjae’s protection should be all of underground Seoul’s main concern.”

They all turned their attention to the TV and saw that Youngjae’s father was approaching a pulpit to give some kind of defending statement towards the allegations.

“This is to those who believe those false rumors spread by my brat of a son and the damn underground of this city: How can you trust them? Who is to say that they didn’t force Youngjae into saying that? How can you be certain that he is telling the truth? Where’s the evidence? Why would his claims come up around the time of my running for office? Tell me good people, why?”

Youngjae looked at the screen in slight disbelief. He was the living proof, as was the rest of the underground world.

“I don’t get how someone like him can act so well,” said Taehyung.

“It’s politics, it’s a dog eat dog world out there. You have to know how to bite back,” said Hoseok.

“Look, we’re wasting our time here just watching Youngjae’s father deny the claims. Right now, we need to find video and physical evidence. We have various gangs working on that already, but it’s our job to make sure we get those things everywhere: the internet, in the newspaper, the major news networks. We have to fully expose Mr. Choi if we are to succeed,” said Namjoon.

The others nodded their heads and then got to work. Everyone except for JB went to dot their things as the co-leader of the groups stayed behind with Youngjae to make sure nothing crazy would happen to him. 

Youngjae saw that JB was looking at him with a saddened look and asked, “What’s wrong hyung?”

JB looked up at Youngjae, with misty eyes. Was he about to cry?

“H-Hyung?”

“I thought that we were going to lose you,” he said faintly.

“What?”

“When Jin and Mark said you were poisoned, I thought that I would never see you again. I thought you were going to die and that I would never be able to fill that emptiness in my life the way you do.”

Youngjae felt his eyes starting to water. “Hyung, I’m not going anywhere, okay? You will never be able to get rid of me.”

JB grabbed Youngjae’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. 

“Promise me something JB,” said Youngjae.

“Anything.”

“Promise me that if I do die, that you’ll move on and find someone else.”

JB’s eyes widened at Youngjae’s words and he stared at him with slight disbelief. How on Earth would JB be able to move on and find someone else when Youngjae was one in a million? Youngjae was his one and only. He only wanted the younger and nobody else, regardless of the circumstance.

“Jae-ah, you’re asking a lot from me with that promise.”

“Hyung, I don’t want to see your life go to even more shit just because of me! We’ve only known each other for less than a couple of months and we’ve both told each other that we love each other. Don’t you think we kind of rushed into that? I mean, I know I was the one to say it first, but still, for you to stay alone if I were to die, that’s just not right. It’s not fair to just deprive you of happiness.”

JB then moved his hand up and pressed it against Youngjae’s cheek, to which the younger leaned into.

“Then…promise me this Youngjae. Promise me…that you won’t leave me.”

“W-What?”

“Promise me that you will do your best not to leave me; including dying.”

“B-But hyung, I mean, we’re all going to die at some point.”

“I’m not talking about old age, Jae-ah, I’m talking aobut getting shot or stabbed. Don’t die while you live your life here in the underground world. Promise me that we’ll grow old together.”

Youngjae smiled as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. 

“I…I promise that I won’t leave you.”

“And I promise that I’ll move on if you do.”

They then connected their lips together for a few minutes. The love that went into the kiss made Youngjae’s mind skyrocket and JB’s mind found peace. 

They separated and Youngjae gave a small whine. 

“Oh Choi Youngjae, look at what you’ve done to me,” said JB with a chuckle.

“Hey, you’re glad that this happened to you,” said Youngjae.

“Well of course. I wasn’t complaining.”

Youngjae smiled and he made space for JB and the two fell asleep quickly.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After a few days, Youngjae was discharged from the hospital and was able to go back home. The gang brought him back to their hideout and they filled him in on the progress that they had accomplished. 

“So, what now? You have the video evidence and the files. Why not just expose him now?” Youngjae asked.

“We would love to, but BigBang told us not to yet. They apparently want to wait for the perfect moment.”

“What better moment than now? It’s unexpected and it’ll be a sizzling story for the next two months!”

“No, you see, BigBang kind of wants your father to watch his empire crumble.”

Youngjae arched an eyebrow and then understood what they meant.

The gang took Youngjae to a warehouse a little away from the city and he noticed that this place was where gangs tended to meet and hangout with each other.

“Youngjae, welcome to the Underworld,” said Namjoon, “this is where gangs meet peacefully and just enjoy time together.”

“The only rule here is no gang violence. This place is meant to be a kind of safe haven; a breath of fresh air for gangs.”

Youngjae looked around and was mesmerized by something.

“Why does it look like every Korean gang is here?” he asked.

“Because every Korean gang is here,” replied Jimin.

“Oh. Why?”

“You’ll see shortly.”

Youngjae arched an eyebrow and then everything suddenly got quiet when a door opened and five men stepped through it. 

Youngjae wondered who they were and he saw the others bow to them. Who the hell were these guys? Youngjae was pulled down by Yoongi and Youngjae watched as he was bowing as the men moved through the crowd and walked up to him.

“Choi Youngjae?” asked a man with pink hair, and a very sexy, deep voice.

“Y-Yes, that’s me,” said Youngjae nervously.

“No need to be nervous kid,” said the man, “I just needed to be sure it was you. I’m Top, the eldest member of BigBang. I’ve got some good news for you.”

Youngjae wondered what the man was talking about and then looked over as two men dragged in Mr. Choi, who had a bloody nose and a black eye.

Youngjae’s eyes widened and watched as everyone began to boo him. Some of them even began throwing trash at him. Youngjae didn’t feel bad however, because he knew that his father deserved it.

Top raised his hand and everyone settled down. 

“Mr. Choi,” he began, “it’s so nice that you could come here and visit us.”

The man looked up at Top and growled at him. “You motherfuckers! Let me go!”

“Ah, now that’s now way to talk to those who helped you get to where you are today, now is it?”

Youngjae watched as Top began to give some sort of speech, but his attention turned over to Jimin and Jungkook, who had phones in their hands as if they were recording something. What were they up to?

“For the crimes you have committed, dear mayor, there is such punishment,” said Top.

“I am the president of this damn nation! None of you can stop me!”

“I’m sorry, but last I remembered you still haven’t even been elected. Now, my dear Mr. Choi, tell me, why are you so keen on killing your one and only son?”

Mr. Choi turned his attention to his son and gave him a death glare. Youngjae felt his father burning a hole in his forehead. JB stepped in front of Youngjae out of a protective instinct.

“That little motherfucker? He’s the reason I’m in this mess. Being mayor isn’t as easy as some of you think. Youngjae was a spoiled little fuck! He’s never worked a day in his life and he always got his way. He’s not a fighter, he’s a weakling that deserves to be punished and disciplined! He’s the fucking reason his mother died!”

Youngjae’s eyes widened and he felt the world freeze around him. Did his father really just say that Youngjae was the sole reason as to why his mother died?

“What do you mean?” JB asked.

“My wife couldn’t handle the birthing process of Youngjae and died shortly after he was born. If I had known that little prick and waste of space was going to kill her, then I would have fucking aborted that little monster immediately!”

“My my, Mr. Choi, I suggest you don’t use such vulgar language on TV.”

“What?”

Top pointed over to Jimin and Jungkook, who weren’t recording anything, they were livestreaming.

Mr. Choi’s eyes widened and then he demanded that someone stop them. But then he remembered, this wasn’t his territory anymore.

“You have officially been exposed to all of Korea, my good sir,” said Top with a smile.

Mr. Choi’s eyes began letting out tears and he asked for someone to show him the news.

One of the gang members turned on the nearby TV and the headline wasn’t much of a shocker.

‘Presidential Candidate Choi Jitae Exposed’

‘Choi Jitae Now Being Hunted Down By Officials’

‘Choi Jitae Out of the Race’

Jitae let out a scream that resounded throughout the whole warehouse.

He targeted Youngjae and then powerfully shook out of the men’s grasp. He ran towards Youngjae with great speed and then collided a hard fist into his son’s jaw. Youngjae fell backwards to the ground, drawing blood from his nose. JB acted immediately and grabbed Mr. Choi and pinned his down to the floor, putting a heavy foot on his back.

“Touch him again and I will personally send you to hell,” JB growled.

Mark and Jin helped Youngjae up and cleaned his nose. They inspected his jaw. Luckily, it was just some bruising.

“Interesting turn of events, hm Jitae?” Top asked with a smug smile, “I’d say that this has to be the best thing to happen to Korea in a while, wouldn’t you?”

Jitae tried squirming out of JB’s grasp, but to no avail. Top looked over at Jimin and Jungkook and nodded his head. They stopped the livestream and then Top pulled out a gun. He took off the lock and aimed it right for Jitae’s head.

“Any last words my dear friend before sending you off into Hell?” he asked nicely.

“This isn’t the end. I promise you that.”

Top looked around and then asked, “Really? Those are your last words?”

“What else do you expect the villain to say when he’s been defeated?” Taehyung asked.

“Hm, true.”

Top then aimed and then pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot resounded throughout the whole warehouse, and maybe even all of Korea. There was a dead silence for a few minutes. Everyone looked and saw Jitae’s lifeless corpse on the ground as JB removed his foot and then went over an made sure Youngjae was okay. 

It was over. The underground world of Korea was safe. It felt too good to be true. Luckily, it was true. 

“It is finished,” said Top, “let us now dispose of this trash and then celebrate, shall we?”

Some gang members grabbed the body and they disposed of it rather quickly and then they began to celebrate. People were playing games, talking with each other, or doing each other. It was just crazy, yet it just felt so right because of the victory that they had just achieved. 

Youngjae was sitting in a corner, watching as everyone was having a good time. JB walked over to him and asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just glad that this is over,” he replied.

JB nodded his head. “Say, I heard that you want to break the dynamic and maybe settle down?”

Youngjae gave an innocent smile. “I mean, I guess I just want to be selfish and have you all to myself. Is that too much to ask?”

JB shook his head. “No, I totally get it. You’re not into the whole polyamorous stuff, huh?”

“It’s not that. It’s just…I’m deeply in love with you and want you forever.”

JB smiled and then kissed Youngjae. “I want you forever, too.”

Youngjae smiled and felt his heart melt. They embraced in a hug and then JB said, “Man, it’s funny I used to be cold and mean. Now, it seems like I’m a softy.”

“That’s because you let me into your heart.”

“Only because you knocked first.”

“Really? A song reference?”

“What? You have to admit that Twice’s song is catchy and fun to use in a moment like this.”

 “Fine. I’ll admit that. But, it could have been something more original.”

“Shut up you dork.”

Youngjae smiled again as he connected his lips to JB’s once more. 

They were going to be fine…totally fine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this seems sudden, but it's just I had to end this story soon or I would abandon it. If you want to keep up with other works of mine, you can check out "Smoke, Fog and Haze" and "Forensic Supernatural Unit (2.0/Revival)"
> 
> Thanks so much for joining me on this adventure you guys. I enjoyed it! I hope we can have many more adventure together in the future!
> 
> I love all of you and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm putting all I've got into this story, and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, leave comments of criticism, please! I love hearing feedback from you guys. Be it that you're loving the story, or that you feel like something seemed off. Let me know and I'll see how I can improve the story. 
> 
> As for update times, I can't give you promised dates. I'm getting swamped as school is starting up again. So please, I humbly ask for you patience and support!
> 
> Yay! So, next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
